What About Now
by KyaraMarri
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha were best friends during High School but because of one night Kagome is running away. Inuyasha has never stopped searching for her and now two years later Kagome turns up engaged and wants nothing to do with him. What will Inuyasha do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1/Prologue

(I know it's short but that's how I wanted the beginning to start out)

"Kagome, I don't understand why you are leaving? I thought you were going to stay and go to school here?" Her mother said as she watched her daughter pack her clothes.

Kagome sighed. It was all she could do to keep from crying.

"I'm sorry mom, I just got this offer and it was a once in a life-time opportunity thing. Please try to understand." She said as she went to sit beside her mother.

Other than her family there was truly nothing here for her. She had hoped for a future but that was before….before. It burned the rim of Kagome's eyes just thinking of it.

_Flashback_

_Come on, Kagome, it's not like we can't still be friends." Inuyasha, her once best friend had said._

_Kagome was stunned. The pain bit into her._

"_After what happened? That's all you have to say!" She cried._

_He flinched._

"_Kikyo and I have been together since freshmen year, Kagome; I just can't ignore that because of one night. It was a mistake, something we should never have done."_

_Kagome looked away from him. Tears streaming down her face._

_Inuyasha reached a hand out to her. "Kagome…"_

_She slapped it away, glaring at him. _

"_Don't touch me, you jerk. I never want you to touch me, never. I hate you, Inuyasha. I pray that I'll never have to see your face again!" She yelled._

_She turned and ran away, not looking back._

_End of Flashback_

**"But New York, Kagome?" **

**Kagome looked at her mom who was staring at her. It took everything Kagome had not to cry as her mother looked at her with her big weepy eyes.**

** All her life she knew what she wanted, she wanted to stay here in Tokyo, have her own bookstore, and have a big family. Now all that has changed and she needed to make a new start somewhere else.  
><strong>

"**Please, mom, it's already hard on me that I have to leave, don't make it worse. Tell grandpa and Sota I said be good and I'll call you every day" Kagome**** smiled.**

**Her mother reluctantly nodded, tears streaming down her face.**

"**I guess if this is what you want then I have no choice but to let you go," She said uneasily. **

"**Don't worry, mama, everything will be fine," She said, even though she wasn't sure herself. **

**So the next day she boarded a plane and left for New York, not wishing to look back.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry it took me so long to publish chapter two. I've had a very busy past couple of months. I promise I will try to keep up with the stories. It's just really hard to do with a five month old ^_^ (Proud mommy)

Disclaimer: I do not (sob) own Inuyasha. (Sob)

**Chapter 2 Two years later**

**Kagome was sitting at her desk typing away and not paying attention to her surroundings. **

"**Kagome...Kagome. Earth to Kagome, come in." A voice broke through her thoughts.**

"**Hmm?" She looked up to see her boss sitting there smiling at her.**

"**Oh, hello Mr. Anderson, can I help you?"**

"**Kagome, I need you to fill out these papers and then schedule a meeting for three. Oh, and then can you order me a dozen roses for Mary?" He said right off.**

**She nodded. "How is your sister doing, by the way?"**

**He shrugged.**

"**She and the baby are doing fine. They named her Lana," He replied.**

"**Oh that's a beautiful name and I'll get right on it Mr. Anderson." **

**He nodded and turned to go to his office. **

**Kagome sighed as she sat down on her couch later on that night.**

**What a day, she thought.**

**Nothing like being a secretary for the most successful business on this side of the world. She started working there a couple months after she moved to New York. Oh how she loved New York. Especially Central Park in the fall.**

**A sad sigh escaped her lips as thoughts of her home flooded her mind.**

**Alas, she thought, nothing compares to the Cherry Blossom tree when it blooms or the flowers around the shrine of her family home. **

**Home, she thought. **

**Kagome closed her eyes for a brief moment only to be jerked awake to something jumping on her. Kagome smiled and cracked her eyes open a little.**

**A little figure started back at her with a half-smile of its own. A small fang popping out at the side of the little figure's mouth.**

**Kagome popped up and started tickling the child.**

"**You are supposed to be in bed, Emi Higurashi!" She said sternly but lovingly.**

**Emi pouted.**

"**Mommy, I waited up for you," She said as she snuggled closer to Kagome.**

**Kagome's smile widened as she hugged her daughter.**

"**Emi," She said looking around, "where is Aunt Sango?"**

**She and Emi both frowned.**

"**Sango?" Kagome got up in search for her best friend. "Sango?"**

**She went to the back bedroom only to find Sango sitting on the ground looking at pictures. Pictures of the past, their past. Memories Kagome would have liked to have gotten rid of but every picture she had was of all of them together. She sucked in a sharp breathe and sat down next to her. She smiled as she picked up a picture of her and Sango at the mall with their friends Rin and Ayame. One of the pictures was everyone laughing at Kagome because she was soaking wet.**

"**Remember when we all went to the mall and you and Ayame started to argue about those blue shoes? After a while she just pushed you in the fountain." She said as she showed Kagome the pictures.**

**Kagome sighed. "Yes, unfortunately, I remember that day. You know she ended up not buying those shoes anyway!" **

**Sango and Kagome both laughed.**

"I miss them, Kags, I miss everyone," Sango said as tears brimmed her eyes.

**Kagome felt bad for her best friend. Sango had come to America a year ago because of her ex-boyfriend. They had got into a fight when she seen him kissing a girl in his office after she paid him a surprise visit.**

_**Flashback**_

"_**I can't stay there anymore, Kagome, I can't be around him anymore. Please let me stay with you. I need time to get over him," Sango cried as she hugged her friend.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

**Kagome knew exactly how her friend felt. The pain was unbearable, which is why she moved to America. She couldn't stand being in the same country with him let alone the same town.**

_**Inuyasha**_**, she thought as she looked out her apartment window.**

_**I wonder how he is doing right now.**_

_****_**I know it's still kinda short but I wanted to give you guys at the very least something. So please r&r ^_^ till next time  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is chapter 3. I told you guys I would try to hurry ^_^ hopefully it's long. I tried to make it as long as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

**Kagome sat at her desk with a frown marred on her face. The night before had her thinking about the past and the future. Emi was the cause of that.**

**Her daughter was the cause of always thinking of the future. Emi was her world and she wanted to give her the world. She just wanted the one thing she couldn't ever have. Her father.  
><strong>

_Flashback_

_Emi sat down next to Kagome and Sango, looking at the pictures lying on the floor before them._

_She picked up one and frowned._

_Kagome noticed her daughter staring really hard at the photo._

"_Emi, what's wrong, sweetheart?" _

_She didn't answer. She didn't take her eyes of the picture._

_Kagome scooted closer to her so she could see the photo._

_Her eyes widened and her heart beat faster._

_Emi finally broke away from the picture to look up at her mom, who had tears in her eyes._

"_Mommy? What's wrong? Who is that man? His ears are just like mine." She asked innocently._

_For two years old, Emi had a certain understanding of the world. She knew she had a father but she had never seen him before tonight._

_In the photo was Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome was leaning against a tree reading a book while Inuyasha was in the tree as if guarding her._

_Kagome took the picture and ran her fingers over it._

"_Mommy, who is that?" Emi asked again._

_Sango, who had been quiet through the whole thing, picked up the little hanyou girl._

"_Time for bed, Emi," She said as she walked to the door. She turned to look at her friend, her heart breaking for her._

_End of flashback_

**Kagome blinked back tears as she tried to straighten up her desk top. It was hard enough seeing the picture, but when Emi asked who Inuyasha was, it darn near broke her heart.**

**Sara, Mr. Anderson's assistant, came over to Kagome's desk in a huff.**

"**Mr. Anderson wants to see you in his office now!"**

**Kagome looked up in surprise. Sara had never been that way to Kagome. She wondered what could be wrong.**

**As Kagome walked into Mr. Anderson's office, she saw the man with a pile of papers on his desk. His hair was a mess as if he had been running his hand through it a million times.**

**Kagome cleared her throat.**

"**Sara said you wanted to see me?" She asked.**

**Michael Anderson looked up from his desk.**

"**Yes, I have a meeting Saturday and I'll be away for three weeks," He said.**

**Kagome nodded, because she wasn't expecting what was about to happen.**

"**I need you there with me, Kagome," He stated.**

**Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but he interrupted her.**

"**Before you say no, let me remind you that you know everything there is about this upcoming merger. Anderson & Co. has to have this deal executed perfectly and flawlessly. You are the person I need to stand by my side when this deal is happening. You know the system and the numbers better then anyone on my team. As a matter of fact I don't know why you aren't on my team. If you do this merger with me and it pulls through, I will promote you. You will get more pay and you will have an office of your own.**

**Kagome was speechless. If she went, she would be promoted and she would have more money for her and Emi. On the other hand, she would have to be gone so long.**

"**I accept," She finally said.**

**Michael nodded. "Good we leave for Tokyo in two days!"**

**Kagome's jaw dropped.**

"**T-Tokyo?"**

"**Really and you agreed?" Sango shrieked.**

**Kagome sighed as she prepared dinner for them.**

"**Yes, Sango, for the umpteenth time. He offered me a promotion, I couldn't refuse"**

**Sango looked at her wearily.**

"**If you are sure. What if you see him?" She asked.**

**Kagome held her head high and stated, "I will have to be respectable and nice."**

**They both looked at each other. A silent understanding past between the two. **

**As if!**

**(I was going to stop it here but everyone wants longer chapters ^_^)**

**Two days later**

**They were about to land in Tokyo, home of Kagome's birth place. A home she had run away from two years earlier. She was nervous. She had every right to be. What if she actually did see him? **

**Kagome shook it off and looked at her boss.**

**Michael was, as always, surrounded by papers.**

"**Kagome, did you see where I put that number sheet? It was right here a second ago!" He stated.**

**Kagome smiled a little and reached over to pull a piece of paper from under his arm.**

**Michael looked at her and smiled.**

"**Thanks, Kags, you're awesome." He smiled and went back to work.**

**After a while of silence, the plane finally touched down in Tokyo. Everyone walked of the plane and into the airport. Kagome followed behind Mr. Anderson only to have him stop abruptly in front of her, causing her to collide into his back.**

**Startled Kagome tried to compose herself until he grabbed her and pulled her behind a wall.**

"**Mr. Anderson, what…." Michael cut her off.**

"**Shh, be quiet!"**

**Kagome frowned.**

"**What is going on here, sir?" Kagome asked.**

**Michael looked back behind the wall and then back at Kagome.**

"**I have a proposition for you, Miss Higurashi!" He stated.**

**Kagome arched her eyebrow.**

"**And that would be what, sir?" She asked.**

**Michael smirked.**

"**I will double your entire pay and give you less hours if…"**

"**If what?" **

"**If you pose as my fiancé for the remainder of this trip!" He said.**

"**What?" Kagome all but shrieked. "You're kidding right?"**

**Michael shook his head.**

"**Please, Kagome, you have to understand." He said.**

"**Why do I have to pose as your fiancé?"**

**Michael sighed. **

"**Because I can't face the woman who broke my heart alone. I need you to act as my future wife so I don't look pitiful. I need someone who is beautiful, intelligent, and successful, everything that you are." He said.**

**Kagome froze.**

_**My boss thinks I'm beautiful? Should I help him?**_

**Kagome sighed as she weighed her options.**

"**Will you fire me if I don't?" Kagome asked looking up at him.**

**Michael shook his head.**

"**No I would never do that to you."**

**Kagome nodded.**

"**Fine I'll do it." **

**"Thank you so much, Kagome. You have no idea how much this means to me." He said. **

**They were getting ready to move when he stopped her again.**

**"Just so you know I might kiss you or hold your hand, but then again I've always wanted to do that." He said.**

**Kagome blushed but nodded her head.**

**Soon as they got their luggage they left and were on our way to the hotel.**

**_What have I gotten myself into now?_**

**Yay done ^_^ R&R please. I hope you all really love this.**

** Next chapter it'll pick up. If you guys want, **

**I'll start giving you previews of the next chapters.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is chapter 4. Sorry it is taking me so long. I would have had it up earlier if my computer was working. Sigh. This chapter is by far the longest. Hopefully as the story proceeds the longer the chapters will be ^_^_

Disclaimer: I have come to terms I will never own Inuyasha. Lord Fluffy I will always love you. :'(

Chapter 4

Kagome sat down drinking coffee in her hotel room as she talked, more like listened to Sango screeching at her.

"What on Earth possessed you to go along with this, Kagome? Why would you agree to pretend to be your boss' fiancé? Isn't that a little on the unethical side?"

Kagome squeezed the bridge of her nose to loosen the oncoming headache.

Was it unusual to always have headaches when talking to a best friend?

"Sango, I really don't need you to give me grieve for this. It is only pretend. Plus there is more money and I get to send you and Emi a plane ticket to Tokyo. Emi needs to meet her grandmother and Uncle Souta. Aside from all of this I feel bad for the poor guy. You should have seen how nervous he was at the airport, this woman sure did a number on him," Kagome reasoned.

She walked over to the hotel window and peered out at her beautiful homeland. Nothing had changed. She had missed everything about Tokyo, well not everything. It felt natural to be back, though she missed Sango and Emi a lot.

"Hello, Earth to Kagome. Are you there? I can hear your breathing." Sango's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes I'm here," Kagome replied.

"I asked you when we are coming out there so I can have everything ready." Sango asked.

"The tickets are dated for two days from now so that should give you plenty of time to get things packed for two weeks. How is Emi?" She asked.

"Sounds great and she's doing fine she misses you. Oh wait, she wants to talk to you."

Kagome heard a shuffling of the phone and then her daughter's small voice came on the phone.

"Hi mommy, I miss you so much," Emi said with a slight sniffle.

Kagome had to fight back her own tears.

"I miss you too, sweetheart. Are you being good for Aunt Sango?" Kagome asked.

Emi went on to tell her what they had done since she left. It kind of made Kagome feel left out but continued to listen. Once she was done talking Sango got back on the phone.

"Have you talked to your mom yet?" She asked.

"No I haven't had time. I've been going over some files for the meeting today and just an hour ago was able to come back and relax." Kagome said.

"Ok, oh hey before I go, who is the merger with you never told me?"

Kagome frowned.

"You know, I don't know. Huh, I wonder why it's never been mentioned."

With that they said their goodbyes. Kagome sat down on the couch and sighed.

The meeting was in two hours which gave her enough time to get ready. She still didn't have a clue on how to go about the merger, who it was with, or, more importantly, how to be Michael's fiancé.

"Guess I'll have to wing that part," She said to herself and got up to get ready.

Two hours later they arrived at their destination. To preoccupied to look up from files on her phone, Kagome walked into the unknown building. Not paying attention to her surroundings, she collided with someone and her phone drops.

"Oh gomen, I didn't realize where I was going," She said as she bent down to grab her device.

When she looked back up she was greeted by confused golden eyes.

_No_, she thought.

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha was speaking with the CEO of Tanara & Co. in the lobby when someone bumped into him.

Hearing a startled but familiar voice apologize, Inuyasha turned and peered down at the suspect.

She looked familiar with long raven hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Sudden realization hit him.

"Kagome?" he asked dumbfounded.

Not believing his eyes, he blinked twice.

Kagome looked around a bit franticly, not meeting his intense gaze.

She knew they held emotion in them and she wasn't sure how to get out of this? She didn't want to see him. Ever. Not after... that.

And just then, she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, "Hey love."

She inwardly twitched and remembered it was Michael, "H-hey." she smiled.

Inuyasha looked at her pointedly, "Who is this?" _(A/N All this paragraph is thanks to Midnightflame325. Thank you so much I love this.)_

She stood up averting her eyes from him.

"My name is Michael Anderson, CEO of Anderson & Co, you must be Mr. Takashi, I presume?" He asked.

Inuyasha barely nodded his head, still stairing at Kagome.

Regaining her posture, she straighten her business suit and smoothed it down.

Kagome cleared her throat and finally looked at him.

"Hello, Inuyasha," she said curtly.

She almost laughed at his baffled expression.

"What are you doing here? When did you get back?" He asked, but didn't get a reply.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" he asked. Genuine concern marred his face.

Kagome nodded.

"Yes I'm fine, Michael. I wasn't watching where I was going and collided with Mr. Takashi." She said.

Michael cocked an eyebrow and looked between the two.

"How do you know, Mr. Takashi? I didn't mention his name with the merger," he said.

Kagome didn't answer for a minute.

Curious, Inuyasha waited for her to reply.

"We went to the same school together. I know him just by passing, that's all," Kagome said.

She looked over at Inuyasha.

_Guess he didn't like my answer, _she thought.

Michael laughed.

"So you know my Kagome from when she was not but a school girl. Tell me was she as beautiful as she is now?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Back then I thought she got more beautiful by the minute, seems I was right," He said.

Suddenly taken back by what Michael had said, Inuyasha frowned.

"Your Kagome?" He asked.

"My beautiful, wonderful fiancé," he said proudly.

Kagome was engaged? To Michael Anderson of all people? Inuyasha couldn't fathom it. Why was she engaged?

"Mr. Takashi, I'm sorry but Kagome and I need to go prepare for the meeting, if you don't mind," Michael said.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Alright, but I need to speak to Kagome in private, if that's ok with you?" He asked.

Kagome looked shocked.

_Please say no,_ she thought.

Michael nodded.

"It's alright, just don't take too long. She's my right hand and my good luck charm."

Inuyasha and Kagome stood silent in his office not looking at one another.

Starting to get annoyed, Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

She was about to say something when he interrupted.

"You look good, Kagome. How have you been?" He asked.

"Perfectly fine thank you. Happier then I have _ever_ been." She said.

Inuyasha sullenly nodded.

"And are you happy with….Michael?" He asked.

Kagome glared at him.

"What right do you have to ask me that? If you must know, I am extremely happy with him. He treats me like a queen, with respect, and he showers me with love. How could I not be happy with him?" She retorted.

Inuyasha visibly flinched.

Again nothing was said for what seemed like ages.

"If that's all that needed to be said, I'll take my leave," Kagome huffed and turned to leave.

Inuyasha glared at her.

"Since when are you so uptight?" He asked.

Kagome whipped around.

"Uptight? I beg your pardon, Mr. Takashi, but as a lady I will not dignify that with an intelligent answer. How rude of you to call me uptight? Acting as if you know me. Well you don't, not anymore at least. Don't set there and acting like my superior when in all reality you are lower than scum. The very sight of you makes me ill," She said seething with anger.

_So much for being polite,_ she thought.

Inuyasha watched her whole body shake with anger. She had every reason to hate him, he knew that, but he wasn't about to let her talk to him like that.

"Don't pretend to be the prissy princess in front of me, Kags. I'm the only one here who does truly know you!" He said angrily.

Kagome gasped.

"You haven't known me in a long time, Mr. Takashi, and don't you dare call me Kags. You have no right to be so formal to me."

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He rushed over to her and peered down.

"I know you better than you think and I have any right to talk to you how I please," He said and with that he kissed her.

The kiss wasn't gentle, it was primal, a need for dominance. Kagome was shocked at how her body reacted on its own. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer and his tongue begged entrance into her mouth. Kagome opened her lips to let him in and moaned at the sensation of his tongue dancing with hers. Inuyasha pressed her up against the wall roughly causing Kagome to moan once again. Kagome felt his hands pulling up her shirt so that he could feel her bare skin and that's when reality stormed in.

(A/N I wasn't going to do the kiss seen but I thought it added to the dramatic effect)

Kagome pushed him away from her and slapped him.

"How dare you kiss me?" She asked shocked.

Inuyasha chuckled.

"A little late for that reaction, isn't, princess?" Inuyasha walked back to his desk.

Kagome was seething.

"I hate you, Inuyasha, I hate you," She spit.

Inuyasha looked back at her.

"That's not what your body just told me," he said simply.

"Why you…I'm leaving. We have nothing to say to each other ever. All I want to do is get this merger over with and go see my family." Kagome said. "I trust you'll be professional in the meeting. After all I know you have some sort of manners deep down."

Kagome turned to leave when Inuyasha spoke up.

"Why did you leave? Why didn't you say goodbye?" He asked.

Kagome stopped.

"As I recall I told you I never wanted to speak to you again. You made it clear we were nothing and so I felt I didn't have to tell you goodbye," She stated simply.

"What would you have had me do, Kagome? Tell Kikyo it was over just because of one stupid drunken mistake?" Inuyasha realized his mistake when he said it.

Kagome flinched.

"Kagome, I didn't…"

"It's fine. It doesn't matter."

_Now or never,_ she thought.

"That night may have been a mistake, but it gave me the greatest thing I could have ever asked for.

Inuyasha looked confused.

"It gave me my…."

Suddenly a knock came in at the door and stopped her.

Inuyasha sighed, knowing who it was.

"I'm busy," He called.

But to no avail the person came in anyway.

As the door opened, Kagome visibly flinched. Kikyo walked in, not bothering to acknowledge Kagome and went straight for Inuyasha.

"Everyone is waiting for you in the meeting room. Oh and Michael Anderson has a new fiancé, I wonder who she could be." She said.

Kagome cleared her throat.

"That would be me," She said.

Kikyo turned.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" Kikyo asked snidely.

There was defiantly no love lost between sisters. In fact when they were both younger, Kikyo purposely tried to hurt Kagome all the time. Every chance Kikyo got, she would hurt her. Kagome even tried to tell Inuyasha once, but he didn't listen.

The devil spoke up.

"She is Mr. Anderson's assistant and his….his fiancé."

Kikyo scoffed. "Ok now tell me the truth."

"It's true Kikyo," Inuyasha said.

Kikyo looked at Kagome with a sneer.

"_You're_ engaged to Michael Anderson, one of the richest men in America?" She laughed.

Kagome held her head up with pride.

"Yes I am. Which is part of the reason why I'm here," She said, "I'm his assistant in this merger."

Kikyo whirled around on Inuyasha, who was strangely quiet through this whole thing.

"Can you believe how she lies? Pathetic. Poor Mr. Anderson must have taken pity on her."

Kagome laughed angrily.

"Pathetic? I graduated top of my class, I'm am on my way to be the executive assistant at Anderson & Co, I have a wonderful man and a beautiful little girl, sister, now tell me who is pathetic." The last part slipped out and Kagome covered her mouth.

Inuyasha gasped.

"You have a daughter?" he asked.

_I'm going to stop it here and begin on chapter 5. I promise it will pick up where it left off. Wow this chapter was long. I thought I would never get done with it. Haha Please R&R I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I had originally wanted to do this story as Sess/Kagome but my husband wouldn't have it lol._

_"I don't like sesshomaru," He says, "it isn't a good pairing. And make sure you at least hurt Kikyo in there somewhere" (Sorry Kikyo fans my hubby hates her) I love all of you who posted special shout outs to:_

_Jmamill, Cem95, Opalbrat, Squirtlepokemon215, Kate, AnimeFangirl95, Midnightflame325*, Scarecrow09, Hattaru, & Inuyashasfieryinuyashasyokai_

_Thank you all so much for being my first reviewers ^_^ I love you all!_


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this. My computer has been slow and aweful :,(. I know it's also short but i promise you right now that i will make sure chapter six is at least 12 pages long. Well here it is...

Chapter 5

Inuyasha stared at Kagome.

"You have a daughter?" he asked.

Kagome was a mom? But how, when, who? A million questions played over in his mind.

Kagome sighed.

"Yes, I have a little girl her name is Emi," Kagome said.

"When did this happen? Who is the father?" Inuyasha asked hastily.

Kikyo smirked. She knew when and who the father was. She had always known. But she waited until Kagome would say something.

"Inuyasha, I don't have to answer to you," She said. "It doesn't matter who Emi's father is. He isn't in our lives and I never want him to be."

Inuyasha started to say something when Michael came into the office.

"There you are darling, everyone is ready for us to begin," He said as he walked up to Kagome and slid his arm around her waist. He leaned down to give her a chaste kiss on the cheek, making Kagome blush.

"Ok I'll be right there," She said.

Inuyasha almost snapped at Michael for kissing Kagome. What right did he have to be mad at another man? She wasn't his, Kikyo had made sure of that.

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha was lying in bed after a long sweet night with Kagome. She lay spooned up against him in the bed with a soft smile on her lips. He had never felt so happy, so content, as he did right now._

_The buzzing of his phone brought him back to reality. _

"_Hello?" He answered._

"_So did you enjoy sleeping with my sister, Inuyasha?" Kikyo's voice came over the phone._

_Inuyasha sat upright in bed._

"_Kikyo, what…" _

"_Meet me at the park in ten minutes!" She said and hung up._

_Ten minutes later_

_Inuyasha pulled up in the parking lot of the park and was about to get out when his door opened and Kikyo got it._

"_What is the meaning of this, Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked._

_Kikyo smirked._

"_Is that a fitting way to talk to your girlfriend, Inuyasha?" She cooed._

"_Ex-girlfriend and yes, I think it is a fitting way," He snapped._

_Kikyo glared angrily at him._

"_What's this about, Kikyo? I have to get back…"_

"_Yes to my sister! The tramp you're now sleeping with. What does she have that I don't?" Kikyo yelled._

_Inuyasha didn't even have to think._

"_Kagome is kind and caring. She puts others before herself. She is beautiful inside and out. Her heart is so big and sweet so full of love and life. You don't care about anyone but yourself, you step on those who you think are beneath you even your own sister. I can't stand to be near you," He stated simply._

"_I can be everything she is, Inuyasha, just be with me again!" Kikyo pleaded._

_Inuyasha looked away._

"_I'm sorry, Kikyo, but I love….."_

_Kikyo snapped. _

"_Don't you dare say those words to me. You don't love her you only love me. You'll be with me and we will be together forever." She said in a crazy voice._

_Inuyasha stared at her._

"_I'm with Kagome now, Kikyo, I'm sorry."_

_Kikyo then pulled a gun out and pointed it at him._

_Inuyasha jumped back._

"_No, you will go home and tell her it was a mistake or I will make her wish she was dead," She said. "I will make her beg me to kill her. I have my ways Inuyasha, so you better listen to me."_

_Inuyasha stared at Kikyo. He knew she would be hysterical but he didn't think that she would go crazy._

"_She will never have you! That little twit doesn't deserve to breath near you. Ever since we were kids she's been in love with you. I won't have it. You will not be with her!" Kikyo said._

"_Now go home and tell her it was a mistake and don't bother trying to get out of it or tell her what's going on. I will be watching, Inuyasha. Once she is out of the picture everything will go back to the way it was."_

_Inuyasha felt sick as he walked into the house. How was he going to tell Kagome that the best night of his life was a mistake? How would he be able to watch her walk out of his life and never see her again?_

_He found Kagome in the kitchen, wearing one of his shirts humming as she poured herself a cup of coffee._

_She looked so beautiful with the sunlight beaming in through the window and dancing in her hair._

_She turned with a smile._

"_Well, hello, there, sunshine. Where did you go off to this morning?" She asked._

_Inuyasha cleared his throat._

"_I had business to take care of," He said. "Look Kagome we need to talk about last night!"_

_The way he said it made Kagome frown._

"_Is something wrong?" She asked._

_Inuyasha sat down in a chair and looked away from her._

"_Last night was a mistake, it should never have happened. Kikyo is my girlfriend and I betrayed her. I was drunk and I didn't realize what I was doing."_

_By this time Kagome had tears in her eyes._

"_That's a lie. You knew exactly what you were doing. You said you didn't care about Kikyo, you said you loved me," She said brokenly._

_Inuyasha looked at her._

"_It was a lie, a mistake," he said._

_Kagome shook her head._

"_No, I don't believe you. You're lying!" She shouted, tears running down her face._

"_Come on, Kagome, it's not like we can't still be friends." Inuyasha, her once best friend had said._

_Kagome was stunned. The pain bit into her._

_"__After what happened, that's all you have to say?" She cried._

_He flinched._

_"__Kikyo and I have been together since freshmen year, Kagome; I just can't ignore that because of one night. It was a mistake, something we should never have done."_

_Kagome looked away from him. _

_Inuyasha reached a hand out to her. "Kagome…"_

_She slapped it away, glaring at him. _

_"__Don't touch me, you jerk. I never want you to touch me, never. I hate you, Inuyasha. I pray that I'll never have to see your face again!" She yelled._

_She turned and ran away, not looking back._

_Inuyasha watched after her as she fled from him. His heartbreaking until he couldn't take it anymore. He fell to his knees sobbing. _

_End of flashback_

"Can you believe the nerve of her? Who does she think she is coming in here talking to me like that?" Kikyo sneered.

"You came in here talking down to her, Kikyo, she did nothing wrong. You are the one in the wrong," Inuyasha growled.

Kikyo looked taken aback.

"Why are you speaking to me like that? She comes back and you get all protective and start defending that whore," Kikyo shouted.

Inuyasha pushed past her ready to walk out of the door, until she grabbed his arm.

"Don't forget who you are dealing with, Inuyasha! I can still make that girls life a living Hell."

Inuyasha looked back at her, finally ready to tell her what he thinks.

"She's right! You are so pathetic. I only put up with you because I had to for her sake, but now there is nothing stopping me from telling you what I really think. I hate you! You are hateful, spiteful, vindictive, ugly, and I can't stand the sight of you. I love, Kagome and I always have."

Kikyo growled.

"She won't take you back, she has a fiancé and even if she could, I would never let her have you," She said.

Inuyasha looked at her with disgust.

"You are a psycho, lady, get the hell out of my building!" He ordered.

Kikyo shook her head.

"No, I won't leave. You are mine and I won't give up so easily!"

"Security!" Inuyasha yelled.

Two armed men came into the office room and seized Kikyo.

"You will regret this, Inuyasha. I will make her suffer!" She shouted.

Inuyasha rushed her.

"You won't touch her!" He snarled.

Kikyo smirked.

"Who do you think the father is, Inuyasha?" She asked.

That stopped him and he stared.

"Why don't you ask your brother?" And with that the guards took her away.

Inuyasha stared after them in utter confusion.

_It's not possible, _he thought_, Kagome would never do that to me. No matter how much I hurt her. _

Growing angry at the thought, Inuyasha left his office and headed to the meeting room.

Kagome was sitting next to Michael when Inuyasha older brother, Sesshomaru, came in to the meeting room. She smiled as he came over to her.

"Hello, Sesshy, how have you been?" She asked.

(We all know what he looks like, fluffy lovers ;))

He smirked, "Still using the old nickname I see."

Kagome giggled.

"Of course," She said.

Michael looked at Kagome.

"You know another Takashi?" He asked.

Kagome smiled down at him.

"Yes, Michael Anderson this is Sesshomaru Takashi, Inuyasha Takashi's older brother and, in my personal opinion, the smarter of the two," She said with another giggle.

Sesshomaru laughed. (Out of character for him I know, but I wanted him to actually smile and not have an icy heart in this fanfic)

"Always the flatter, Kagome," He said.

"Keh, you would say that about her, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha's voice came from behind them.

They both turned at a frowning hanyou.

"Hello, little brother," Sesshomaru greeted.

"Keh, whatever. Why are you even talking to her? It wasn't like you were best friends in school." Inuyasha said.

Kagome frowned.

"Sesshomaru may not have been my best friend, but he was there when I needed him the most, not that it concerns you." She retorted.

"What's your problem, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

Inuyasha glared at him. How could he be so calm about this in front of me? As if he didn't know about Kagome's daughter.

"Wait, you don't know do you?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at each other.

"Know about what?" They asked in sync.

Inuyasha laughed.

"You didn't tell Lord Ice that he was a dad," he said, "that's priceless. Wow Kagome, I didn't know you were that heartless."

Kagome gaped.

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow.

"Um, am I missing something?" He asked.

Kagome looked horrified. Inuyasha thought that Sesshomaru was Emi's dad? All of a sudden she burst out laughing.

All three men looked at her weird.

"Um, Kagome, are you ok?" Michael asked.

Kagome nodded her head while still laughing. Then her face turned angry and she glared at Inuyasha.

"This is not the time, nor the place to speak of Emi's lineage, you self-absorbed jerk. We are in a meeting for a merger between these two companies. Now if you can't be mature about this in front of my boss and fiancé, I will resign from this meeting." Michael started to speak up until Kagome held her hand up.

"Michael, the truth is I had a past with Inuyasha Takashi, regrettably and I don't want that to interfere with this meeting." Kagome stated.

Michael looked grim.

"If you step away from the meeting then I will also step away," he declared, wrapping his arm around Kagome and kissing her cheek lightly.

Sesshomaru growled and grabbed Inuyasha by the arm. He pulled him to the side with a jerk.

"What the hell is your problem?" He growled.

Inuyasha didn't look at him.

"If you blow this for me or this company, I will make sure father kills you!" He said dangerously.

Please don't hate me but R&R

with love Kyara


	6. Chapter 6

After the merger everything will start speeding up ^_^ so here it is chapter 6. Warning there will be cursing! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I hope this isn't getting boring for any of you who are reading this. Honestly this is the first time I have ever let anyone read any of my work. I guess it's because I am scared of rejection but I need to turn that rejection into something positive. It only means I can better myself You guys are truly amazing 3

Two hours into the merger Kagome was ready to kill something. Sesshomaru and Michael couldn't agree on anything, Inuyasha kept glaring at her, and on top of that Kagome was running out of patients. If this didn't end soon, she was going to see red. How on Earth is it possible for to people to disagree on something so trivial?

"I don't see how this will work. First of all these numbers don't add up and the fact that twenty percent of everything isn't going to go to the charities that I had asked for," Michael argued.

Sesshomaru and Kagome both sighed.

"Mr. Anderson, the numbers will add up when you see that the twenty percent you were hoping for doubled because the amount of profit that both of our business' will acquire. With both of us combined there will be enough for all of the charities plus more," Sesshomaru explained.

Michael looked skeptical and was about to argue again when Kagome finally stood and spoke up.

"Michael...Mr. Anderson, we have been at this for two hours straight. If you can't make a decision today may I suggest we schedule this for another day?"

Everyone turned to look at her, surprised she had said anything. Kagome's cheeks burned with a blush as she sat back down.

Michael cleared his throat.

"Well, I guess that's all for today then. Don't you agree, Mr. Takashi?"

Sesshomaru gave a curt nod of his head and dismissed everyone. They all left the room talking about business or later tonight. Kagome wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. She wanted to avoid Inuyasha. Something she wanted to do before she even got back. Almost out the door, a tall figure stepped in front of her. She squeaked and backed away.

Sesshomaru looked at her sternly.

"Kagome, I need to speak to you!" He didn't wait for her reply and drug her into his office.

"What is going on with you and Inuyasha?" He asked.

Kagome looked at the ground, sheepish. She hugged herself like she would always do when confronted about something like this.

"It's complicated, Fluffy. It really is too hard to say," She said.

"Well then uncomplicated it, Kagome. I want to know why my brother accused you and me of having a child together."

Kagome sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell you," She said.

She began her story, explaining everything that had happened. From beginning to end Sesshomaru sat there at his desk, not saying a word or even a nod of his head. When she finished, he still hadn't said a word to her. She felt a bit awkward just standing there with him staring at her.

"Are you going to say anything?" She asked, nervously.

Sesshomaru, however, hadn't a clue what to say to her. Her daughter was Inuyasha's child. A child that his dimwitted brother thought was his. He was baffled. She had left two years ago without a word and now he understood why and, honestly, he couldn't blame her.

"Sesshomaru, you can't say anything. You can't tell anyone about Emi," She said.

Sesshomaru looked up at her from his desk.

"I won't tell him, I won't tell anyone, but Kagome, you have to fix this. You have to tell him sooner or later." He told her.

He got up and was about to head out of the office when she grabbed hold of his arm.

"You don't know how bad I have wanted to tell him over the past two years. How much Emi wanted to know who her daddy was. I can't tell him, Sesshomaru. It would ruin his life, his life with her!" Kagome said.

She felt so meek. It was something she had gotten use to since that night. She hated feeling this was. Inuyasha had the right to know, but she didn't want to ruin his life.

Sesshomaru sighed. "I guess you'll tell Inuyasha when you're ready. Just do it before you leave. He at least deserves to know."

"I deserve to know what the hell is going on right now!" Inuyasha roared from the office door.

Kagome jerked her hand away from Sesshomaru as if his skin were fire.

"Inuyasha, we were just talking," Kagome explained.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he waited for this to play out.

Inuyasha stormed into the room, mad as a spitting cobra.

"And what the hell did you have to talk about touching him like that?" He asked furiously.

Kagome grew angry.

"We weren't doing anything wrong, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru and I are just friends. I don't understand why you're acting like this!" She argued.

Inuyasha rushed at her.

"Explain to me why you slept with my brother, Kagome, and got pregnant!"

"I never slept with your brother, stupid. Emi is not your brother's child." She yelled back at him.

Inuyasha scoffed.

"Then whose is she?" He yelled.

Kagome blew up. She'd had enough of his yelling and stupidity.

"She's yours. Emi is your daughter! There are you happy? Now you know!" She said with a sigh.

Kagome walked over and sat in a chair, crying.

"I found out I was pregnant a little after I moved to America. I didn't tell anyone, not even my mom or Sango, until I was four months pregnant with her."

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. He and Kagome? Kagome and him were parents? He had a daughter?

"I have a daughter?" He asked dumbly.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Yes, half-breed, you have a daughter, a two year old to be exact."

Inuyasha growled.

"Butt out of this, bastard!" Inuyasha growled.

"Enough!" Kagome wailed.

Both men looked at her, stunned at her loudness.

All of a sudden, Michael burst into the room.

"What is going on in here? Why are you crying, sweetheart?" He asked as he rushed to her side.

Kagome wiped at her tears and stood.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired and ready to be back at the hotel. Can we please leave, Michael?" She asked.

Inuyasha didn't say anything as they left. What could he say? He had driven away the woman who had given birth to his child and he didn't even know. Of course he didn't know. Why would she tell him, after the way he treated her?

As soon as they left, Sesshomaru went to his desk and sat down. Inuyasha found a chair and sat down as well. He looked so stricken.

_I guess I can't blame him_, Sesshomaru thought to himself. Today has been a long day and, by the looks of it, the rest of his life was going to be one long adventure.

A day later, Kagome sat in her hotel room, wishing that Sango and Emi were already there. She missed them both so much and after what happened yesterday she could really use a friend. She couldn't believe she told Inuyasha about Emi last night. After Michael came in, he demanded to know what was going on.

_Flashback_

_Sitting in the limo, Michael glanced over at a sniffling Kagome._

"_What happened in there, Kagome?" He asked her, concern marred his flawless face._

_Kagome stopped sniffling and sighed._

"_Michael, I haven't been completely honest with you. Inuyasha Takashi and I, well we have a past together. We use to be best friends but one stupid drunken night we…slept together. I thought that he wanted to be with me but he said it was a mistake and that he loved my sister, Kikyo. I just left town and that's when I started working for you." _

_Michael frowned._

"_Why didn't you ever tell me? I wouldn't have made you come with me!" _

_Kagome shook her head._

"_It's ok, I had to face the music one day and today happened to be the day. I wish I could have done it differently and in a better situation but all will be fine." She said sullenly._

"_Are you going to be ok for tonight's ball?" He asked._

_Kagome nodded her head and put on her famous fake smile as they drove to the hotel._

Kagome sighed. This trip wasn't going the way she had planned. In all honesty she wished she could have done things right. Inuyasha probably hated her and she wouldn't blame him at all.

She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. She was wearing a simple but elegant black strapless dress, her hair was in a bun with small ringlets of curled hair framing her face. Her thoughts turned to Inuyasha and if he would be there tonight. She shook her head and decided that if he was, she would just have to show him how much he doesn't affect her.

"Yeah right, Kagome," She said to herself.

A knock sounded at her door, startling her. She calmed her nerves down and went to answer it. Michael stood in the entrance way of the door looking absolutely dashing. He was a black tux with a simple red rose pinned to the pocket on his right side, his hair was combed back in a very delicious manner, Kagome thought. Her eyes roamed over his body until they met his eyes and she blushed.

Michael chuckled.

"At least I know you find me attractive, I was beginning to wonder," He said as he pulled a bouquet of lilies from behind his back.

Kagome gasped as he handed them to her.

"Oh Michael they are beautiful," She said and smelled the flowers, "Thank you."

He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Not half as beautiful as you are, darling Kagome," He whispered in her ear.

This time Kagome's blush reached the tip of her ears. Before she could say anything, he asked if she was ready.

"Sure, just, um, let me get my bag," She said.

Twenty minutes later they were in the ball room of the Takashi building. Kagome had her arm draped over Michael's as they walked down the stairs to the floor. Everyone turned their heads to look at them. Kagome frowned because she had no idea what was going on.

"What are they looking at?" She whispered to Michael.

He laughed and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"You, Kagome, they are looking at a beautiful woman," He replied.

Kagome didn't say anything as they got to the dance floor and a slow song came on.

"Care to have this dance with me, Miss Higurashi?" Michael asked.

Kagome smiled.

"Well of course," She said as he led her out on the dance floor.

Michael wrapped one arm around her slender waist and fit her palm into his.

"Kagome, I'm sorry that you have had a tough day today. I wish I could make it better." He said as they glided across the dance floor.

Kagome smiled.

"You already are, Michael. Thank you for bringing me tonight," She said and kissed his cheek lightly.

Someone clearing their throat behind them caused them to stop dancing.

Inuyasha was standing there in a tux with his hair pulled back into a pony tail.

Michael frowned.

"May I help you, Mr. Takashi?" He bit out the last part.

Inuyasha didn't even spare him a glance.

"I would like to dance with Kagome if that's all right with her?" He asked. The question was directed at Kagome more than it was to Michael.

Kagome looked at Michael and nodded her head to tell him it was ok. He bent down and kissed her cheek and walked away.

Inuyasha slid his arm around her waist and they began dancing.

"You know you could have told me before about Emi," He said.

Kagome scoffed.

"And ruin your precious life with my sister? I'm not as cruel as she is, Inuyasha. I was a one night mistake, something that shouldn't have happened. But I am glad it did. My daughter means the world to me, so I guess I have to say thank you, Inuyasha. Thank you for giving me my daughter." Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked down at her.

"Does she…does she look like me?" He asked.

Kagome looked up at him.

"Do you mean is she a half demon? Yes, she is, but her ears only come out at night unlike yours. She has your eyes and my hair color and sometimes she has your temper." Kagome said.

The music stopped and they all clapped.

"Come take a walk with me?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded her head and followed him outside to the buildings gardens.

Neither one of them said anything until they got to a bench and Kagome sat down.

"I don't know what I am supposed to say about all of this. I never thought I would be having a child with you." Inuyasha said.

Something about that statement made Kagome mad.

"She is my child, Inuyasha. I had her alone without you. She is mine so don't worry about us damning your life!" She spat.

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head. He growled as he yanked Kagome up off the bench.

"Stop being stupid, Kagome!" He said.

Kagome struggled against him.

"Let go of me!"

Inuyasha didn't know what else to do, so he kissed her. Kagome was taken by surprise when he kissed her. Her head swam with emotions and her heart felt as if it were going to beat out of her chest.

Kagome jerked away and slapped him.

"How dare you? After everything you have done to me, you think that you can kiss me? I am engaged to be married, Inuyasha. You won't ruin my life anymore!" She said as she ran away leaving Inuyasha to stare after her.

He sighed and went in. Just as he did he saw Michael lean down and kiss Kagome on the lips.

Yes I am going to end it here ^_^ if you hate me I am so sorry but I had no choice darling fans :) I love you all please rate and review


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone sorry it is taking me so long to update. I just moved to Alaska so everything has been crazy. I love each and everyone of my fans. I hope you all love this chapter. 

WARNING: THERE IS SOME SEXUAL CONTENT!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha ^_^

Kagome was so unnerved by her conversation with Inuyasha. He had the nerve to kiss her, again! Not knowing what to do or say she went in search of Michael.

She found him talking with two gentlemen, laughing about a game they had once played. She came up to stand beside him and he slinked his arm around her with a smile.

"Ah, Kagome, there you are. Gentlemen this is my adoring fiancé, Kagome Higurashi. Kagome this is Mr. Komodo and Mr. Williamson." He introduced them.

Kagome smiled. "Pleased to meet you both," She said.

Mr. Komodo smiled down at her.

"So you are the one who stole this man's heart to hear him say?"

Kagome laughed a little. "Yes, that would be me. I would like to think it is the other way though. Michael stole my heart the first time we met." She said.

This was a complete lie. Even though when they did meet Kagome had noticed something unique in Michael that had drawn her to him. Not in the same sense as lovers but more of a friendly situation. And that was the only reason, aside from the money, that Kagome was pretending to be his fiancé.

"Well you have a very beautiful fiancé, Michael. I do hope that this one turns out for the better!" Mr. Williamson said.

Kagome turned to look up at Michael and saw the hurt in his eyes that he was trying so hard to conceal. They talked for a bit longer and then Michael asked her to dance again.

Kagome's thought were on the previous conversation. It burned her to her core that those men brought up Michael's past. Knowing what pain it had caused him. She looked up at him to see that his eyes were glazed over and tears brimmed his eyes.

"Michael, I'm sorry that you are in so much pain. I wish I could make it better," She confessed.

Michael looked down at her and gave her a sad smile.

"By being her with me and by my side, Kagome, you are making it better. This whole thing has made me feel better about her leaving me. Kagome, you are a wonderful person and so sweet. I can't imagine being here without you!"

Kagome blushed.

"Kagome, I just want to say thank you for being you. A person who always puts people before herself! A person who helps others when they are in need! A person that I fell in love with!"

Kagome looked at him, shock seized her.

"Wh-what?" She stammered.

Michael smiled down at her.

"Kagome, I am in love with you, I have been for so long. I just never knew it until you agreed to pretend to be my fiancé."

Kagome didn't know what to say, her heart was beating so hard that she was getting dizzy.

"Kagome, I am going to kiss you now!" Michael said right before he leaned in and captured her lips.

Kagome gasped as Michael's lips touched her own. It wasn't hard and demanding like Inuyasha's, but sweet and kind. Kagome knew he put all of his love into that one kiss. She could feel the love he had for her. But Kagome knew there wasn't any love she felt for him.

Pulling away she ran towards the doors and left. Tears were streaming down her face as she ran down the Tokyo roads she had missed so much. By the time she stopped she was out of breath and sobbing.

Why did it have to be like this? Why couldn't she love Michael instead of Inuyasha? She slid down a wall and rested her head on her knees.

Michael's confession played over and over in her head making her cry so much harder. Inuyasha had never once told her that he loved her so why couldn't she just let go. Michael was a good man, so why couldn't she love him?

A million and one thoughts ran through Kagome's mind all at one. She got up from the side of the wall and started off towards her hotel. Right before she reached the hotel doors it started to rain. Despite everything she started to smile. Rain had always made her smile, because Emi was born on a rainy day in July.

Walking in the doors, she smiled at the people at the front desk and went to the elevators. Getting off at her floor she went to her room and stopped dead. Her door was ajar a little. Concerned yet curious, she walked into her room slowly.

"Calm down, Kagome, it's just me?" Inuyasha's voice called from the kitchen area.

Kagome frowned and walked in to find him sitting at the table. He stood up as worry washed over him.

He rushed over to her and grabbed her arms.

"Have you been walking in the rain?" He asked.

Kagome didn't say a word and just stared at him.

He guided her to the bathroom and ran warm water in the shower.

"Now get undressed and get in the shower before you get sick!" He ordered and left Kagome to it.

Ten minutes later she emerged from the bathroom in a towel and Inuyasha was sitting on the bed. She stopped and looked away from him.

"Why are you here, Inuyasha?" She asked weakly.

Inuyasha sighed and stood up.

"I was worried about you after you ran out of the party like that." He said not looking at her.

"There is no need for you to be worried about me," She said as she crossed the bedroom to her clothes.

She was looking through her bag when she felt his presence behind her. She whipped around to see him towering over her.

"In..." She was cut off by him leaning down to kiss her.

She broke away from him and crossed the room to get away from him.

"Why can't you leave me alone? Why can't you just let me be, Inuyasha? Why won't you leave me alone? You made it clear a long time ago that we aren't anything!" She asked as tears burned her eyes.

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut. Hurt splashed over him like a tidal wave.

In an instant he was by her side. Kagome turned to face him without saying a word. Both of them staring into each other's eyes. Kagome's chest rose with each breath she took, water from the shower trickled down her back.

Finally Kagome got up the courage to say something to him.

"Why are you still here, Inuyasha?" She asked him evenly.

He cleared his throat.

"That night…the night we…made love, I remember lying awake watching you sleep. I remember thinking how lucky I was to have you, but then I got a call from Kikyo. She said it was urgent and that she really needed to talk to me. I went because I wanted to tell her it was over between me and her, but she knew about us. She knew about what we had done and she said that she would make your life a living hell. She said that she would even hurt you, Kagome, she had a gun." He paused to see her reaction and when she had none he continued.

"Kagome don't you see, I had to give you up to save you. I couldn't bare it if anything ever happened to you!"

Kagome choked back a sob that was emerging.

"Inuyasha, can't you see that she got what she wanted. She took you away from me. She took away someone I had once loved. Only after I had Emi did my heart start to peace back together!" She shouted.

Inuyasha frowned.

"You don't love me anymore?" He asked silently.

Kagome shook her head. "Don't make me say it!"

Inuyasha smiled and placed his hand gently on her cheek.

"Tell me, Kagome!" He said his voice commanding.

Kagome shook her head as tears still streamed down her face.

"No!"

He leaned his head down where his lips where mere inches from her. She could feel his breath on her face.

"Say it, Kagome; tell me you still love me." He said as he gave her butterfly kisses along her jar.

"No, I don't want to say it," She said weakly.

Inuyasha smirked and wrapped his free arm around her bringing her closer to him.

"Say it now!" He commanded.

"I love you!" She yelled.

Inuyasha took her lips with his own, his tongue begging entrance into her mouth. Opening up his tongue danced with hers in a passionate rhythm.

Kagome resisted at first but all the fight went out of her and she gave in. Moaning, she wrapped her arms around him and that was all the answer Inuyasha needed. Without breaking the kiss, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed.

Laying her down, Inuyasha took the towel, which was wrapped around her, away. Leaning back to look at her, he smiled.

Kagome frowned up at him. "What's the matter?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nothing, you are absolutely beautiful, Kagome."

Kagome blushed as he leaned down to kiss her again. Inuyasha reached up to grasp her breast in his hand, kneading it gentle. With his other hand he parted her legs so that he could rest between them.

Leaning up he took his shirt off. Kagome blushed again and Inuyasha laughed.

"Wow, Kagome, you are blushing like a virgin!" He said.

Kagome glared at him.

"Well, I am sorry. I haven't been with anyone else since you, so I am still nervous when it comes to this sort of thing." She said honestly.

Inuyasha smiled. "Not even with Michael?" Instantly he knew that was the wrong thing to say because she flinched.

She shot up out of bed and moved away from him.

"Oh my god, Michael! What the hell am I doing?" She asked herself.

She went to go sit in the chair and rested her head in her hands.

Inuyasha sat on the bed with a frown.

"What about him?"

Kagome gave him a dull stare. "I'm engaged to him, stupid!"

_Only pretend, Kagome_, she thought to herself but didn't say it out loud.

Inuyasha got up and kneeled in front of her.

"So what? You love me, why does it matter? You can break up with him!" He said with a shrug.

"I can't just break up with him, Inuyasha. Oh god this was a bad idea. You need to leave," She said as she got up to put a robe on.

She walked over and grabbed his shirt of the floor and handing it to him.

"You need to leave, now, Inuyasha!" She said.

Inuyasha looked confused.

"I don't get it. You said you loved me but you won't break it off with Michael?"

Kagome nodded.

"Michael, is good to me, Inuyasha. You broke it off with me, not even giving us a chance. Just because Kikyo said she would harm me. I was a big girl, Inuyasha. I could have handle myself, but you didn't give me a chance. This won't work, Inuyasha. I know it can't!"

Inuyasha got up and walked over to her.

"You don't know that."

She didn't look at him and opened the door.

"Tell me you don't want me and I'll leave. Tell me you don't want me as much as I want you!"

"Inuyasha.."

"Say it!" He yelled.

She took in a breath and looked him in the eye.

"I don't want you."

Inuyasha cursed.

"You're a damn liar, Kagome, and I will prove it to you!" He said as he snatched up the shirt and stormed out.

Kagome shut the door and started sobbing. Inuyasha got to the elevator mad as hell.

"Damn it!" He yelled and punched the wall.

Yes I know I left it there but don't worry it plays out. Please R&R ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! I know chapter 8 was put up fast huh ^_^ lol well I hope you enjoy

Chapter 8

Kagome woke up the next morning only to drag herself out of bed unwillingly. She shuffled her feet to the bathroom and turned on the shower and got undressed. She stepped into the shower letting the warm water rush over her.

Kagome rested her head against the tile in the shower reliving the night before after Inuyasha left. Kagome had called Sango and told her what happened.

_Flashback_

_Kagome had just explained the whole thing to Sango and she hadn't said a word. _

"_Kagome, maybe you should give him a chance? It wouldn't hurt at least. When Emi and I get there tomorrow you should let Inuyasha see her. I mean he already knows about her." Sango reasoned._

_Kagome sighed. _

"_I don't know, Sango. I almost made a huge mistake. What if I would have done something with him and he did the same thing? What if he gets close to Emi and decides he wants nothing to do with her?"_

"_I honestly don't think he has it in him to do that. I mean you told me about his reaction to finding out about her. I think he deserves to see her at the very least."_

_Kagome sat in silence for a few minutes. _

"_You're right, Sango."_

_She could hear her friend laugh._

"_Of course I am. Do you have a meeting tonight?"_

"_No, it's tomorrow before you guys get here. What should I do though? Should I ask him out to dinner or lunch or something?" Kagome asked her._

"_You decide, hon. Emi and I are going to the airport around five we'll call you when we get there and about to board the plane." She could hear her friend smile over the phone as she hung up._

_End of flashback_

Kagome got out of the shower and got dressed. As soon as she was finished getting read she grabbed her phone.

"What if he turns me down because of last night?" She asked herself.

She sat there contemplating whether or not to call.

"Inuyasha, calm down! She was probably just scared; I mean do you blame her?" Inuyasha's friend said.

Inuyasha looked at the man, Miroku. They had all been friends in high school, him, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome. Miroku and Sango were actually dating at the time but a while after Kagome left, Sango and him got into a really bad fight that consisted of Miroku supposedly cheating on her with Kagome's friend Eri. It in turn led Sango to flee. He hadn't heard or seen her since. Inuyasha had felt bad for his friend because he knew it wasn't true.

"No I can't, but still, I had tried to explain to her what had happened and she pushed me away." Inuyasha said.

Miroku scoffed. "Yeah, right when you were about to have sex with her! Seriously man, you have to see where she is coming from! Plus she is engaged to be married."

Inuyasha growled at him and Miroku backed off.

"I'm just saying," Was all he said when Inuyasha's phone went off.

He took it out of his pocket and frowned. It was an unknown number. Inuyasha threw the phone at Miroku and told him to answer it.

"I am not your secretary!" He said but answered it anyway.

"Inuyasha Takashi's phone Miroku speaking."

Miroku's eyes widened in shock.

"Pardon me, but who is this again?"

On the other end of the conversation Kagome sighed.

"Miroku, its Kagome, is Inuyasha there?" She asked.

He cleared his throat.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow as his friend got up to go into the other room.

Who the hell is on the phone, he thought to himself.

Once he was in the other room Miroku sat on the bed.

"Yes he is here," He answered.

Kagome gulped.

"Tell him to meet me at Fuji's park in thirty minutes." She said.

Miroku smiled.

"May I ask why?"

"Please just do it! You're lucky I even said please!" She snapped.

It was Miroku's turn to gulp.

The line went quiet.

"So you have talked to her?" He asked her.

Kagome sighed.

"I have talked to her. She has been living with me since she….since she moved away." Kagome answered.

Miroku looked sullen.

"And how is she?" He asked.

"Getting better, I suppose. Why would you cheat on her, Miroku? I just don't understand. I thought you loved her?"

"But I do love her, Kags, you have to believe me! I never once cheated on her. I love Sango with everything I have and more."

Kagome smiled.

She knew her friend would never have done that to Sango.

"I believe, Miroku, I just wanted to hear the words. Now Sango would kill me if she knew, but…" Kagome trailed off.

"But what?"

"Her and Emi are coming into town tomorrow for a while. She won't want to see you but, honestly, that pig headed woman needs to listen to the truth and not a lie." Kagome finished.

Miroku could hardly contain himself. Sango was coming back? He had the chance to see her again! This time, Miroku declared, she will listen!

"You are absolutely amazing, Kagome, I owe you one!" He said and they hung up the phone.

Walking back into the living room where Inuyasha was, Miroku had a huge smile on his face.

Inuyasha frowned at him.

"Why are you so happy and who the hell was on that phone?" He asked.

Miroku looked at his friend.

"It was a saint from heaven to tell me Sango was coming back." He said lightly.

Inuyasha's frowned deepened.

"What the hell?"

"Listen Inuyasha, you need to get dressed and head down to Fuji's. Someone is waiting for you!" He said grabbed his coat and left.

Inuyasha blinked.

"Huh?"

Thirty minutes later Kagome got out of the cab at Fuji's. Breathing deeply she readied herself to go inside.

All or nothing, Kagome, she thought to herself.

She got up the courage to walk through the park and as soon as she did she saw Inuyasha sitting at a bench with his back to her.

Closing her eyes she breathed again and walked up to him and sat down.

"Hi, Inuyasha," She said.

Inuyasha was shocked that it was Kagome that was meeting him. He was going to kill that asshole for not telling him it was her.

"Kagome, what's going on? Why did you want to meet me here?" He asked.

Kagome settled her nerves before she spoke up.

"Inuyasha, I am…I am sorry about last night. I...I don't even know how to tell you what I was feeling at the time. It hurt so much what you did to me that I thought I could never trust you again."

Inuyasha's eyebrow rose.

"So what, you trust me? Is that what you came here to say? Last night was bullshit! You pushed me away after everything I said to you. You even said you loved me! What the hell, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded.

"You're right and I am sorry. You have to understand that this hasn't been easy for me. I never wanted to see you again after that night but to walk in and bump into you that day in your building that was….let's just say it was the shock of a lifetime."

She paused to catch her breath and continued.

"Last night, I let my guard down and I let you in. Something I never wanted to happen again, Inuyasha. I never let anyone the way I do you."

Inuyasha's face softened.

"Not even Michael?" He asked.

Kagome shook her head.

"No not even him. Inuyasha there is something you should know about Michael and I but first I want to tell you that…Sango is coming to Japan tomorrow and she is bringing Emi."

Inuyasha's ears suddenly perked up.

"Emi is coming here, to Japan?"

Kagome nodded her head.

"Will I get to see her?" He asked.

Kagome sighed.

"That's actually what I came here to talk to you about. I realize Emi should know who her father is and get to know him, but Inuyasha you have to understand that if you hurt her like you did me, you'll never see her again!" Kagome declared.

Inuyasha almost growled.

"She is my pup too you know!"

"Yes and that is why I am letting you see her. She wants to know you so bad Inuyasha, and it would just kill me if you hurt her."

Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head.

"I would never hurt her. I never wanted to hurt you, Kagome. I wish you believed me." Inuyasha said faintly.

Kagome closed her eyes and opened them to see Inuyasha staring at her.

"I want to, Inuyasha, honestly I do, but given the circumstance and how you never even tried to look for me…"

That angered him.

"I looked for you for two damn years, Kagome. I never stopped searching for you!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome flinched. She hadn't known he was looking for her. Sango had even said that she was sure he wasn't.

Kagome shook her head.

"Emi and Sango will be here in the late afternoon tomorrow. The meeting should be over by then so I will be able to pick them up. If you want to see Emi come by the hotel tomorrow around eight."

Inuyasha nodded. "I will be there. I want more than anything to meet my daughter."

Kagome felt tears burning in her eyes as she got up to leave, until Inuyasha's question stopped her.

"Kagome, about you and Michael….do you love him?"

Kagome turned around and looked him in the eyes and she gave him the honest truth.

"I wish I knew!"

Inuyasha smirked.

"Keh, so there is still a chance that I can make you fall in love with me again?"

Kagome blinked.

Inuyasha got up and stood before her.

"I will do everything and anything I can to make you fall in love with me before you leave, Kagome Higurashi! I will make you mine again!" He vowed right before he kissed her.

Pulling away he smirked and turned to leave, leaving a speechless Kagome behind.

Kagome touched her lips and smiled.

"I just bet you will, Inuyasha!" She said and walked out of the park.

Unbeknownst to them someone was watching them.

"Kagome you think your world was hell before, but I promise you, it is nothing compared to what is going to happen!"

I know I cut it off there but chapter 9 is already being written I have two pages of it already done. I want you all to be honest with me ok...are you guys getting bored with this story? I want the absolute truth ok? Love you all! R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Inuyasha is out of Character I know but I wanted to put my own touch to this story. You, my fans, are amazing. I wouldn't have the courage to do any of this without you! Thank you all for your suggestions ^_^ Animefangirl95 I think you were the winner in that. I loved everyone's idea though. They were awesome. As for the secret mystery person I think you all will be shocked at who it is.

So here it is the long awaited chapter where Inuyasha meets Emi. So exciting

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 9

The next day Kagome was sitting in her room getting dressed for the meeting when a knock sounded at the door. Frowning she got up and walked to the door. Opening it up, she gasped. Dozens and dozens of white lilies was sitting at the door.

A man stepped into view that had a huge smile on his face.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" He asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Great, can you sign here?" He asked handing her a pen and a piece of paper.

Kagome looked skeptical but signed it and handed it back to the guy.

He turned around and started talking to someone behind him and before Kagome knew it at least four men, carrying two arms full of lilies, walked into her room.

Kagome's eyes were wide at the number of flowers.

When they were finish they all turned to leave and one of the guys stopped in front of Kagome and handed her a card.

"Thank you," She said and closed the door behind them.

Looking down at the card, she shook her head and opened it.

It had one line.

_They are nothing compared to you!_

Kagome smiled.

"Inuyasha, you are something else," She said to herself.

She put the card down and finished getting ready for the meeting.

An hour later she arrived at the Takashi building. Michael was already there and said for her to just meet him. Kagome walked into the building and was stopped at the door by a woman.

"Are you Miss Higurashi?" She asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yes that's me," She answered.

The woman smiled and took a letter out of her pocket.

"I was instructed to give this to you!" The woman said and handed Kagome a letter.

Seriously, Inuyasha, Kagome thought to herself as she took the letter and read it.

_ Kagome, meet me in my office before the meeting!_

Shaking her head she did as she was told and went to Inuyasha's office.

Went she got to his office door she knocked and waited for an answer.

"Come in," A gruff voice called.

Kagome opened the door to see Inuyasha nowhere in sight.

"Hello? Inuyasha, are you in here?" She asked.

Her reply came with her being forced into the room and the door being shut behind her.

Arms encircled her waist and pinned her to the door.

Kagome gasped as she felt warm lips brush her own.

When they pulled back she was staring into Inuyasha's mischievous eyes.

"I have wanted to do that since last night." He said casually.

Kagome blinked.

Letting her go Inuyasha stepped back a little.

"Did you get the flowers I sent you?" He asked.

His hand came up to play with a strand of her hair.

Stepping away Kagome nodded.

"Yes, I did. That was a bit much wasn't it, Inuyasha? You are kind of going overboard."

Inuyasha laughed.

"I think it wasn't enough honestly. "

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You are serious about this whole thing aren't you?"

Inuyasha smiled with a nod of his head.

"I am, Kagome. I haven't thought about anything else since you bumped into me. I was a fool for what I did to you and I am sorry about that!"

Kagome sighed.

"I understand, Inuyasha, but you have to understand, I am still weary of you and this whole thing." She would not admit that she was glad he was doing this. Not yet anyway.

"I have to get to the meeting, Inuyasha and I hope that everything between us in that room is professional, especially with Michael being in there."

Inuyasha almost growled at the mention of his name. Inuyasha wished Michael would just hop on a plane and go back to America.

Kagome saw the tick working in his jaw.

"Inuyasha, promise me that you will be good," Kagome said.

"Keh, whatever, I won't do anything to jeopardize your merger!" He said.

Kagome nodded.

"That's all I ask," She said and stepped out of the office.

Walking down the hall way she spotted Michael waiting outside the meeting room.

Kagome silently cursed and walked up to him.

"Oh hello Michael, how are you today?" She asked.

Michael had a huge grin on his face when he hugged her.

"I am better now that you are here. I am ready for this merger to be over and the fun to begin." He said.

Kagome laughed.

"I know how you feel. My daughter is coming today and I can't wait to see her." Kagome said happily.

Michael's smile brightened.

"Are you planning anything special with her tonight?"

Kagome shrugged.

"We are just going to have dinner in the hotel," She said.

Michael nodded.

"That sounds perfect. I will be at your door around eight, okay?" He said.

"Oh but Michael…Shoot!" Michael walked away before she could finish.

Kagome hung her head. Now what was she going to do? Michael and Inuyasha were going to be in the same room and at the same table.

Oh lord, please help me, Kagome thought.

Entering the meeting room Kagome saw Michael and Sesshomaru chatting away. She decided now would be a good time to get the papers sorted out. Sitting down at the desk she pulled some files from her suitcase and placed them in front of her.

Thoughts of what could happen tonight reeled in her mind. Oh what was she going to do? Maybe she could tell Michael that something came up and that her mother wanted to see Emi before anything. Which, it wouldn't be a total lie. Kagome's mom did want to see Emi!

Sighing, Kagome looked over the paper work until the meeting was in progress.

Everyone sat down in their seats and organized their own papers. Kagome had no idea where Inuyasha was and right now she didn't care. She wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

Sesshomaru, who was sitting at the head of the table, stood up.

"Before we begin, I just want to…"

"Sorry I am late everyone, I was looking for some numbers and I guess I misplaced them," Inuyasha said as he barged through the door, interrupting Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat as Inuyasha sat down.

"Inuyasha, thank you, for joining us and now let's begin! Gentlemen, I would like to say that I hope we can come to an agreement today and I hope it is one for the best."

Everyone nodded and proceeded to the meeting. Kagome was in and out of the conversations that were going on around her. She didn't speak unless she was spoken to or called upon. A short time later Sesshomaru got a call on his cell. He answered it with a frown only to have it grow deeper.

"I will be there in a minute try to contain the situation as best as you can!" He demanded and flipped his phone closed.

Sesshomaru sighed heavily and looked at everyone in the meeting room. "Sorry, gentlemen, but it seems that I need to take care of some business." He got up and headed for the door. "Kagome, it seems I need your assistance as well."

Kagome frowned but stood up anyway to follow him. What in the world could he possibly need my help with, she thought to herself as they entered the elevator?

"Sesshomaru, mind telling me what's going on?" She asked.

Sesshomaru stood silent and poised.

"You will find out when you get to the lobby. There is apparently someone causing a lot of fuss and I think you may be able to handle it." Was all he said as the doors opened to let them out.

Kagome gasped as she saw a big crowd forming by the door. People were going on about something being cute. Kagome walked with Sesshomaru to see the situation.

"What is going on?" Sesshomaru boomed.

Suddenly everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at them. A guard came up to them and stood in front of Sesshomaru.

"Sir, a lady and a little girl showed up and all hell broke loose." The guard said.

"What do you mean all hell broke loose?" Kagome asked.

The guy sighed.

"People swarmed the girl something about her being so cute and all. The girl started to cry out and the woman couldn't keep them from touching her." He explained.

Kagome was horrified. "Come on let's go save them." She said as she got closer to the group. She could hear a woman but she couldn't what she was saying and heard loud wailing. She got closer only to gasp.

The little looked up and her tears flowed even more and flung herself into Kagome's arms.

"Mommy!"

Sesshomaru made everyone leave and escorted Kagome, Sango, and Emi to a private office.

Kagome couldn't believe that they were here so early. She hugged her crying daughter tight, not wanting to let them go.

"When did you guys get here? How did you know I would be here?" She asked.

Sango smiled.

"We got in about an hour ago and went to the hotel. They said that you would be here so we came here to look for you and that's when everyone bombarded us. They kept touching Emi's ears and it made her freak out more. I can't believe they wouldn't leave her alone."

Kagome nodded and soothed her daughter.

"It's okay sweetheart, they won't hurt you anymore."

Emi sniffled a little and looked up at her mother.

"I was scared mommy, they wouldn't stop touching me."

"I know sweetie," Kagome cooed.

Kagome cursed those people. Thank god her ears weren't out. It wasn't night time just yet. She knew her daughter was adorable but the way they treated her almost made Kagome think that they wanted her as a side attraction at a circus.

Sango looked at the two and sighed. She couldn't believe she was back in Japan. This was the last place she wanted to come back to, but she had to face her fears as Kagome would say, even though Kagome had her own demons so to speak.

Kagome looked up at Sango.

"Besides the whole mess, how was your flight?" She asked.

Sango shrugged. "Not so bad, just really long. I am surprised that Michael got us first class tickets."

Kagome stared wide eyed at her.

"He got you first class tickets? I had no idea."

Sango nodded. "So does Inuyasha know about us being here?"

Kagome shook her head. "He knows you are coming and he asked to see Emi. I told him that he could over dinner tonight but I think it maybe be sooner than that."

Sango looked at her with a confused expression. That was until she saw a figure coming towards the door. She felt sorry for Kagome. She must be going through all kinds of hell and now to have to go through it more.

A knock sounded at the door and it made Kagome jump a little. Emi perked up and jumped out of her mother's lap and headed for the door.

"I'll get it!" She exclaimed.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled.

Too late, the door was opened to reveal Inuyasha. Kagome's breath stopped as he looked down at the daughter he has never seen before.

Emi smiled up at him, knowing exactly who he was. Her half demon side knew that this man was her father.

"Hi daddy," She said happily.

Inuyasha gasped and looked up at Kagome. Tears were burning the rims of her eyes. She knew the minute Emi saw him in person she would know who he was. Kagome didn't have to tell her. Still she stood up and walked over to her daughter and Inuyasha.

She put her hands on Emi's shoulders and tried to give her best smile to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, this is your daughter, Emi Higurashi."

Emi smiled and told Inuyasha to bend down so she could see eye to eye with him.

Inuyasha gulped and did as he was told. He looked into her eyes, his eyes. She looked so much like him but so much more like her mother. Emi looked him over with a smile. She pokes his nose.

"I have been waiting my whole life to meet you!" She said proudly.

Kagome's heart almost burst out of her chest as she saw Emi hug Inuyasha. He had no idea how to react to the sudden affection from the little girl. He carefully put his arms around her and hugged her close to him.

Finally Inuyasha spoke.

"You are a beautiful, pup!" He said affectionately.

Hey guys so how did you like Inuyasha and Emi's first meeting. I thought it was so sweet. Well if you have any suggestions on anything else feel free to tell me. R & R 3


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone..how's everything going ^_^ This chapter is going to blow your mind tehe…sorry I haven't been updating a lot I know that it sucks but bare with me. I just moved and recently I have found out that I am once again pregnant yay ^_^

Chapter 10

Iuyasha sat in the room with Emi, Sango, and Kagome. Emi was telling Inuyasha all about the flight, her starter school, their cat Buyo and Inuyasha sat their listening with interest. Kagome smiled at the two until Sango got up to excuse herself.

"I think you guys need some time alone for a bit. I think I am going to take a walk." She said.

Kagome nodded and watched as Sango left.

"So then mommy and I went to the park and people were dancing and singing. It was really cool."

Inuyasha laughed. For a two year old, she had a big vocabulary. Inuyasha had never really been around children before but Emi was his and it felt so right to be near her and Kagome.

"And then…"

"Emi, I think he has heard enough about our adventures. Why don't you go find Uncle Sesshy okay." Kagome said with a smile.

Emi shrugged and then hugged Inuyasha. "See you later, daddy." She said and bounded off to find her uncle.

Inuyasha frowned. "How does she know who Sesshomaru is?"

Kagome gave him a did-you-just-ask-that look.

"Oh, half demon. Sorry she just doesn't seem like a half demon to me." Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled. "Emi is different then most half demons. She is a mix of the two of us. My miko powers and your hanyou powers. Although when I delivered her they thought she would be full demon."

Inuyasha frowned.

"How would that be possible?"

Kagome shrugged. "The woman said that a mix between my strong powers and yours could create a full demon. She said that possibly in time Emi would lose her human said all together. She would be able to control it all like when you lose your human said." She explained.

Inuyasha sat there in silence as if he was accepting that. He looked at the door as if Emi was there and then looked back at Kagome.

"She really is beautiful and so smart for her age. You have raised her well." He said, his heart heavy that he wasn't there to help raise her, to see her first steps, to hear her first words.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and felt sorry for him. How could she not. She denied a father his daughter for two years. Kagome sighed and walked over to sit beside him.

"Inuyasha, I really am so that you didn't know Emi." She didn't know what else to say. It hurt her deep inside to see him in such pain.

"I-I just thought that if you didn't know about Emi, then you could go on with your life and live happily with…Kikyo." Kagome said as tears fell freely from her eyes.

Inuyasha stiffen when he smelt her tears. He knew Kagome was sorry and in all honestly it wasn't her fault. If he hadn't believed Kikyo could hurt her then he would have had both Kagome and Emi in his life. Now he had the chance to make everything alright again. He only prayed Kagome would let him.

He gently cupped her cheek with his hand.

"Kagome, none of this is your fault. You did nothing wrong! This is all my fault for believing I couldn't protect you from Kikyo. I was a fool back then and all I want to do is make everything better and be with you and Emi." He paused for a second. "Even if that means I can't get you to fall in love with me again."

Kagome stared, shocked, at Inuyasha. Her heart beat furiously in her chest as she looked him in the eyes. All her love for this man pouring out of her being.

"Inuyasha, you idiot, I never fell out of love with you!"

Inuyasha dropped his hand in complete misbelieve. Had he heard her right. Did she just say…she still loved him.

"Kagome, you…after everything?" He asked, barely more then a whisper.

Kagome smiled through her tears. "Inuyasha, you were my best friend, the first boy I have ever loved, the first man I have ever made love with. How could you possibly think that it would only take two years for me to get over you. It would take me a lifetime, possibly more. I couldn't stop loving you, even after Emi was born. How could I hate you when I love the very thing you gave me out of love?"

Inuyasha felt joy overtake him and he gathered Kagome in his arms crushing her to him. "Kagome, I will never again let you doubt my love for you. I love you so much."

Kagome wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. "I love you too, Inuyasha, and I will never give you the chance too."

Across town a woman with striking black hair, was pacing the floor of her apartment. How could that little bitch take him from her again? She needed to think of something to get back at them, but what? She tried threatening to kill her and that seemed to work..until that stupid half breed decided not man up and turn away from her. Dammit, what could she do? A knock at the door drew her away from her thoughts. Cursing, she walked over to the door to find a woman standing there with a smirk on her face.

"I hear you are having you some trouble with getting rid of Kagome Higurashi? Well I think I can help you with that." The woman walked into Kikyo's apartment with out another world.

Kikyo turned around and looked at the woman curiously.

"And how can you possibly help me with that and who are you?" Kikyo asked as she shut the door.

The woman shrugged. "Let's just say we both want Kagome gone."

Then she smiled, leaving shivers to go down Kikyo's spine.

"And you can just call me Sara!"

Sango breathed in the Tokyo air and the let it out slowly. She had missed home just as much as Kagome did. It hurt being away from her people in a land that confused her. She walked down the streets she was familiar with. She came across a little shop she used to frequent with in her high school days with her friends and with…. She shook it off and decided to go in. She smelled the coffee and it brought back so many memories. She walked up to the counter and took a seat, waiting for a waiter to take her order. After a few minutes a man walked up beside her holding out a note book.

"Hello, Miss, may I take…..Sango?"

Sango turned her head and gasped. The last man in the world she wanted to see was standing right beside her, staring at her as if she were a ghost.

"Mi-Miroku?"

Miroku couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew she was coming back but to see her sitting in his shop, it was unbelievable.

He shook his head and gave her a smile.

"How have you been?" He asked.

Sango blinked and licked her lips.

"I-I have been fine and you?"

Miroku shrugged.

"Every now and then I am okay. I finally bought this shop, just like I told you I would. I know how much you loved it."

Sango blinked back tears. "You bought this place? Myoga finally sold it to you?"

Miroku nodded. "I bought it right before….right before you left. I wanted to surprise you that night but….I never got a chance to." He said as he lowered his gaze to the floor.

Sango squeezed her eyes shut and stood up.

"I can't do this…."

Miroku almost froze as Sango walked out of the shop, but he snapped back to reality and chased after her. Like he should have done that night. He finally caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm to stop her. She turned on him with tears streaming from the corner of her eyes.

"Please, Sango, let me explain?" Miroku pleaded.

Sango bit back a sob. "What is there for you to explain? You cheated on me with her! How could you, Miroku? After all those years together! How could you betray me like that?" She cried.

Miroku closed his eyes for a brief second before explaining.

"I didn't do anything with her, I swear to you, Sango. You walked in on us hugging because I was thanking her." It was short, but that was the reason. He couldn't put it any other way.

"You were hugging her because you were thanking her?" Sango asked. Ever the skeptical Sango, she didn't believe it for a second. How could she? Miroku was a womanizing lecher.

Miroku nodded his head. "Yumi is Myoga's granddaughter! He asked her to bring me the keys to the shop so I could surprise you that night. I was so happy and excited that I hugged and that's where you walked in."

Sango shook her head. "I don't believe it. All those years of womanizing, you think I can believe it was all so innocent?"

Miroku sighed. He knew what she said was true. Why would she believe him of being innocent?

"You're right, Sango. I know you have no possible reason to trust me, but all those years of me begging and pleading for you to be mine should have been worth something to you. It should have told you how much I actually cared for you and I would never have hurt you. I can't make you believe me but you deserved to know the truth. I finally told you what happened, but it is up to you to decide whether it is true or not." And with that he walked away back into the store.

Sango stood speechless and unmoving. It couldn't be true, could it?

Inuyasha stared at the woman in his arms. He was given a second chance and he would never jeopardize it.

"Kagome, we are going to have to do something about Kikyo. She is still a threat." He said as he moved her so she could face him.

Kagome nodded. "I know but what? She hasn't done anything to physically harm us."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, but I am not going to wait around and let her try either."

Kagome looked up at him wondering what he was thinking about. Maybe this was a good time about Michael.

"Inuyasha, I think there is something I should tell you about Michael." She said sitting up and looking directly at him.

Inuyasha was confused but decided to listen.

Kagome breathed in and let it out.

"Michael and I…we aren't really engaged. He asked me to pretend to be his fiance so he didn't have to face his ex-fiance alone. I agreed because I thought I was doing the right thing and he paid to have Emi and Sango brought out here. I know that sounds bad but….." She was cut off by Inuyasha kissing her then jerking back to laugh.

"It sounds bloody amazing. I was afraid I was going to have to kill him." He said when he stopped laughing.

Kagome shook her head and smiled.

"I'm glad you aren't mad and taking this news so well."

Inuyasha sobered and smiled at her.

"Don't get me wrong, I like a challenge, but if I didn't when you over I would have had to fight him."

Kagome punched his arm lightly.

"You are such a baka, Inuyasha." Kagome said and kissed him.

Inuyasha smiled at her. The love he felt for her showed in his eyes completely. Unknown to them, however, someone wanted their happy time to end...deadly.

SOOOOO what did you think? I know it is a bit short but it is 1:45 in the morning I am a bit tired lol. I hope you all loved this because I almost cried when Kagome and Inuyasha said "I love you " and Miroku and Sango finally met again...Please Rate and Review

p.s For those of you who thought Kikyo or Naraku were hiding in the bushes... :p I pulled a fast one on you. Naraku will not be in this story...why? Because even though he is a really really awful person he isn't going to be the bad guy in this story. 3 you guys


	11. Chapter 11

I am sorry everyone. Recently I have had a horrible loss and haven't found the means to write. It's been hard on me but I am back and ready to make you all happy once again. You have no idea how hard it was to upload this dang thing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 11

Kagome was getting ready for the dinner outing with Emi, Michael and Inuyasha. She shook her head as she put on her dress and earrings. Emi was in a small dress as well, her favorite red one. She loved the color red, just like her father.

Kagome smiled as she thought of Inuyasha and the love they proclaimed hours earlier. A soft knock at the door drew her away from her thoughts. She walked out of the bathroom to answer the door, expecting either Michael or Inuyasha to be there. She was wrong! She gasped as she saw a woman there smiling at her. She had red hair and dark green eyes that were protected with glasses.

"Hello, Miss Higurashi, Mr. Anderson asked me to escort you down to dinner." She said.

Kagome frowned but then smiled as she got her bag and Emi ready to go down. It was odd that Michael got her an escort but she went with her anyway. Emi held her hand firmly as they walked down to the lobby. Kagome started walking off to the restaurant when the woman stopped her.

"Mr. Anderson changed the reservations. They will be at another restaurant."

Kagome looked down at Emi and then followed the woman to a car. She opened the door so that they both could get in. Once the door was closed, the woman drove off.

Hours later Kagome woke up in a haze. She could only make out that she was in a dark room and that she was tied up and gagged. She panicked as she looked around for Emi and she was no where in sight. She tried to break free of her bonds but to no avail. Foot steps could be heard and a door opened causing light to appear in the room, blinding Kagome instantly. The foot steps grew closer to her and then stopped. Kagome tried to look up but was still blinded. The person leaned down and grabbed her by the hair, jerking her upwards.

"You little bitch, did you think you could take him away from me? After all this time he has been mine and only mine!" The voice said harshly in Kagome's ear.

At first Kagome didn't recognize the voice. It was hard to place. She blinked her eyes rapidly so that she could adjust to the light. When they did she looked up at her attacker and was shocked.

Sara reached over and ripped the duck tape off her mouth with an evil smirk. Kagome gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. When she recovered she looked up at her.

"Sara? What are you doing? Where is my daughter?" Her voice was shaky.

Sara stood up and walked away from her. "Don't worry about her. She is safe, for now!"

Kagome looked around for her daughter once more.

"You stole everything from me. Before you came everything was perfect. He had eyes only for me and then you came along and he looked at you like a piece of meat. I pretended to befriend you but finally I had had enough when he asked you to come to Japan instead of me!" She stormed back over to Kagome and pointed a gun at her head.

Kagome swallowed hard as tears ran down her face. "You think I stole Michael away from you?"

"I don't think, I know!" She snarled. "If you hadn't come along, it would be me here with him, not you!"

Kagome frantically shook her head. "Michael is just my friend. We are just boss and employee!" She exclaimed.

Pain exploded in Kagome's head when Sara hit her with the gun.

"You lying slut! That's all you do is spin your web of lies!" She hit Kagome once more before leaving the room.

Kagome sobbed as she prayed her daughter was safe.

Two hours before

Inuyasha showed up at the restaurant wearing a suit and carrying two sets of flowers. One for Kagome and the other for his beautiful daughter. He walked up to the host with a huge grin on his face.

"Can I help you sir?" The host asked.

"Yes, Higurashi party!" He said.

The host nodded and grabbed a menu for him. They walked in to the dinning room where Inuyasha didn't find Kagome, but Michael. He almost growled at the sight of him.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked harshly.

Michael looked startled to see Inuyasha standing there, but cleared his throat and regained posture.

"I am waiting for my fiancé! What are you doing here?" He asked.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at him. "She isn't your fiancé, she told me the truth."

Michael laughed at him. "Not really but I plan to ask her for real. I have fallen in love with that slip of a woman and I want to make her mine!"

"She will never be yours. Kagome loves me. I am the father of her daughter!" Inuyasha snarled.

Michael smirked. "Do you honestly think she would ever take you back after what you did to her, you pathetic fool?"

Before Inuyasha could answer his cell phone went off. He reached into his pocket to answer it.

"Hello?" He growled.

"I told you she would never have you, Inuyasha!" A sultry voice replied.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Kikyo? What have you done to Kagome?"

Michael's smirk fell from his face as he stood up and watched Inuyasha carefully.

He could hear her laughter over the phone.

"She is alive for now, but she won't be for long! Come to the lake house before night fall or she will have an unfortunate accident." With that she hung up the phone.

Inuyasha crushed his phone in his hand with a menacing growl.

"I will kill you, Kikyo! If it is the last thing I do, I will personally die with your blood on my hands!" He swore.

Sorry I know it is short but I couldn't make it long or it wouldn't have played out with the next chapter. And just so everyone knows...I don't pre-write these stories. I write them as I go!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone chapter 12 is here woot woot. First off let me tell you that I am so excited that I have over a hundred reviews. I never thought I would get this far and you guys have supported me so much. Thank you so much. I wish there was something I could do to repay all of you. Second, I just found out the other day that the first set of the Final Act of Inuyasha is ready to be Pre-Ordered online at Wal-Mart. You pre-order it now and it should be in NOVEMBER 20th! Yes I am pumped up about this. *happy dance* Anyway, on with the story ;)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha!

Chapter 12

Kagome's eyes were red and swollen because of the tears that dried up long ago. Her face and neck itched because of the dried blood. Sara had hit her hard the last time she was in the room. Kagome knew she had a gash above her eye; blood had trickled into her eye when blinked. She wasn't sure how long she had been in the dark room. Her muscles ached in her arm from being tied up and her legs had fallen asleep some time ago. She had tried effortlessly to get free, but every time she got close Sara would come in and beat her.

Sometimes she would do it just to get Sara in the room so she could ask about her little girl and every time, Sara would tell her that she no longer needed to worry about her. Kagome prayed to the Kami for help over and over again.

_Inuyasha, do you know what happened? _Kagome thought to herself. Surely he knew that she was gone and would be looking for her. Right? Sara was going to kill her that much was true. She was going to kill her for the wrong reasons.

Inuyasha was standing in Sesshomaru's office walking back and forth while his brother, Michael, and Miroku talked about their plans to save Kagome.

"We need to call the police!" Michael exclaimed. His face was red with anger and worry. Sesshomaru knew he wasn't thinking clearly.

"If we showed up with the police, first thing they are going to do is kill Kagome and Emi!" Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha growled, his eyes flashing red. He wanted blood, Kikyo's blood! How dare they take his woman and daughter!

"The police will be able to get to them before hand!" Michael argued back.

Inuyasha had had enough! He jumped over the desk and pinned Michael to the wall.

"That's my daughter and MY woman in there!" Inuyasha emphasized his words by slamming Michael into the wall. "If anyone is going to get them out of there, it will be me! You have no idea what this woman is capable of! Sending in the police will only put them into more danger, you idiot!" He continued to growl until Sesshomaru pulled him away from the man.

"For once, the half-breed is right! But we can't just go in there guns blazing either. We need to calm down and think of a battle pl…."

The door burst into splinters and Sango appeared in a wild rain of fury! Three of the men feared for their lives as Sesshomaru sighed.

"Those doors are really expensive you know!" He stated calmly.

Sango growled at him and marched her way to Inuyasha and punched him in the face.

"What the hell is the meaning of Kagome getting kidnapped by your psycho girlfriend?!" She screamed.

Inuyasha glared at Miroku, who shrugged, before turning his head toward the crazed woman.

"Somehow Kikyo kidnapped Kagome from her room and is holding her at the lake house."

Sango remembered the lake house. They had spent a lot of time there in high school. That was where she had fallen in love with Miroku and it was where he had broken her heart. Shaking the memory out of her head, she let go of Inuyasha and took a step back.

"Something needs to be done about this witch of a woman!" She said through clenched teeth.

Miroku watched Sango and wanted to comfort her so much, but he knew that if he did she would just hit him in her rage. Sango has always had a bad temper and, more often then not, Miroku got the blunt end of it because of his lecherous hands.

"Sango, please calm down. We are working out a plan to save her." Miroku said as he closed the distance between them. He knew she was about ready to break down and he was going to be there for her when she did! It was his rightful place after all and he was going to proof it to the stubborn woman!

Sango stared at Miroku as if she didn't know who he was. Her face slowly relaxed from enraged to almost calm. At first, Miroku thought that she might slap him, but got the shock of his life when she ran into his arms. Sango clung to him with everything she had and held on tight.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry I left you!" She sobbed into his neck. She pulled back to stare into his eyes. "I should have trusted you more! I knew you couldn't have hurt me like that!"

Miroku held her tight as tears burned his eyes. "Finally, you stubborn woman!" Was all he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

Sango felt foolish for her actions. Miroku was a lecher but he would was right. He would never have hurt her like that.

"Excuse the interruption, but the woman I love and my daughter is still in danger!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Miroku pulled away from her, but still held her. "He is right! There will be a time for this later and I plan to make up for the time apart!"

Sango blushed and nodded. "Okay what's the game plan?" She asked as she turned to the rest of the group.

"Well while you were having a lover's moment, I thought of a way to save them and not get killed or involve the police!" Sesshomaru stated.

(I thought about ending it here but I know this story has been dragging on and I don't want to lose any fans ^_^ so 3 me)

Kikyo looked out over the lake and frowned. This place held so many memories for her and they were all good. This place was where Kagome and her parents taught them how to swim. They had spent a lot of time here as children. Kikyo had loved her sister back then. Kagome was her best friend until she met Inuyasha. Kagome had brought him to the lake one summer and Kikyo had been furious. This was there place! How dare she bring in an outsider?! That was when Kikyo had found out Inuyasha was in love with Kagome, but Kagome was too naïve to see it. She devised a plan to separate them. Kagome was her sister and she wasn't going to lose her to some mangy half-demon!

She looked down at her watch and smiled. It was almost time for Inuyasha to be here and when he showed up, she was finally going to be rid of him. Just then Sara walked in from visiting Kagome and sat down on the couch. Kikyo turned to see her and gasped. Sara's hand had blood all over it!

"Sara, what have you done?" She exclaimed.

Sara looked back at her and smiled. "She was trying to break free so I stopped her!" She said simply.

Kikyo was furious. "If you have killed my sister, I will kill you!"

Sara laughed. "Oh please, I didn't kill the bitch, at least, not yet!"

Kikyo felt sick. This was not apart of the plan! Sara had said she would kidnap Kagome so that she could get rid of Inuyasha. Kikyo didn't want her sister dead! And then Kikyo thought of Emi.

"Where is my niece, Sara?"

Sara smirked as she watched Kikyo. "You didn't think I was going to let her live after taking Michael away from me did you? As for Emi, well I think she will make an excellent addition to mine and Michael's family." She said as she walked away from her.

Kikyo stood in silence. She had to think of a way to get Kagome and her niece out of here. The woman was insane! Before she could think of a plan, she saw head lights coming down the road. Inuyasha was coming!

There you have it ^_^ Okay I want to explain Sara a bit. Sara was in the beginning of the story. She worked in Michael's office and is the one that told Kagome that Michael had wanted to see her. As for Kikyo, I am not a Kikyo hater honestly. I don't like her, but I don't think she is evil! But you now know the true reason behind Kikyo's scheme! Twisty huh? Until next time ^_^ R & R


	13. Chapter 13

Oh my gosh this is it the last chapter….*cries* I can't believe it's over. I hope every one of you enjoyed this story. I loved writing it for you! 3 You guys have made everything so wonderful.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 13

Inuyasha stared at the road a head. How many times had he traveled down this road when he was young? He had lost count over the years. Even after Kagome had left, Inuyasha would still come out here once in a while. He loved this place because this was the place he and Kagome had made love for the first time, it was also the place where he shattered her heart as well as his own.

Gripping the steering wheel tighter, Inuyasha bared his fangs in anger. Tonight he would get her back and he would never let go of her. His cell phone went off in his pocket, drawing his attention away from the road.

"Yeah?" His one word answer bit into the silence.

"No need for such cruelty, Inuyasha! I merely wanted to see how you were fairing. Is it eating you alive that I have her and you don't?" Kikyo's voice held so much bitterness that Inuyasha almost felt sorry for her.

"Kikyo, I just want to know why? Why would you do this to your own sister?"

"You have no idea do you?" She let out a maniacal laugh.

Inuyasha growled as she hung up the phone. He dialed Miroku's number and waited for him to answer.

"You there?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, I just got a phone call from Kikyo! That woman is off her rocker." Inuyasha watched as two shadows moved in the house a head. His knuckles were now white from gripping the wheel too tight.

"Tell me something I don't know! You need to have a level head when you go in there, Inuyasha. Michael and Sesshomaru are already surrounding the house, so you will have back-up if something goes down."

"Going in!" He said and hung up the phone. He parked the car and walked down the narrow road to the main house.

"Wait for me, Kagome, I'm coming for you!" He whispered to the wind.

Kagome blinked her eyes open. They were blurry from the blow Sara had given her earlier. Her temple was itchy and throbbing. The blood was already dry, so how long had she been out? She tried to look around but without light it was impossible! She leaned her head back against the wall. How was she going to get out of here? She had to see Emi again! She wanted to feel her daughter's arms wrapped around her again. And then there was Inuyasha. She was finally able to tell him she loved him and now she might not ever see him again. She felt tears burn the rim of her eyes once more. She had to get out of here alive for Inuyasha and Emi!

She wiggled her arms around once more trying to loosen the knot her hands were tied in. Slowly but surely they were becoming lose again. She prayed that Sara was busy or something so she wouldn't be able to come down here. Last time Kagome had almost gotten her hand free when Sara and burst through the door and starting beating her. She didn't notice the ropes until she had slapped Kagome so hard she had made her fall side ways. That's when Sara hit her in the head with something and Kagome blacked out.

_Not this time_, Kagome thought as the ropes went limp and fell off her wrists. She barely stood up without her legs giving out from under her, but she managed to waddle to the door. Kagome held her breath as she slowly opened the door. She stepped out into the hallway and looked around, it was night time! Good, she could easily hide in the shadows as she searched for Emi. She could hear voices in the distance.

_Two captors, _Kagome thought. She froze when she recognized the voice of her sister. _Kikyo! She's behind this as well, _Kagome let go of the pain she felt and continued her search for her daughter. She would deal with Kikyo later. Emi was her top priority! She slowly crept through the house opening up doors and searching the rooms. Emi was no where to be found.

Kagome started to open up another door until she heard a loud crash and then the voice of an angel. "Where the hell are they?!"

Inuyasha stood glaring at the two women. One he didn't recognize, but he kept his gaze on Kikyo who glared back with a smirk.

"Poor Inuyasha, lost without his love," She mocked as she circled around him. "You are so pathetic! How could she love a something like you? My sister isn't the brightest crayon in the box I suppose but at least she could have better taste in men!"

Inuyasha growled at her. "You have no idea what you are talking about. Kagome doesn't judge someone for what they are. She makes her judgment for who they are. If they are good or evil, she still loves with all her heart. Unlike you, Devil Woman, Kagome is kind and gentle, caring and loving, and when someone she loves is threatened she becomes very protective and would fight for them no matter what!"

Kikyo barked out a laugh. "You seem to think you understand my sister more than I do. How ludicrous are you, Inuyasha? I know my sister better then you ever will!"

That's when Inuyasha realized what this was all about. Why Kikyo tried to separate them so bad. "You weren't jealous of me being with her, you were jealous of her being with me!"

Kikyo stopped her pacing and looked back at him. "You finally get it! You are not worthy of my sister and I knew that if my father knew of your love for each other, he would forbid you from every seeing her again. I had to do something to get her away from you! She is my sister and no one is going to take her away from me!" Kikyo screamed as she pulled out a gun and aimed it at him.

Sara was grinning evilly as she watched the two argue. She was hoping they would kill each other so she wouldn't have to worry about doing it herself later on. Kikyo was so twisted that it was easy to manipulate her into helping her. She leaned back on the couch and enjoyed the show.

_How perfect is this, _she thought? They will kill each other and then she could take her new daughter and find Michael. He loved her, she knew he did! But Kagome clouded his vision and made him see her instead of Sara. As soon as he seen her, he would welcome her and their daughter in his arms.

Inuyasha couldn't show any fear as Kikyo aimed the gun at him. He was lost on what to do. She would kill him before he made as step towards her. He was trying to think of a plan when he saw movement behind him.

"Nice of you to join the party, asshole!" Inuyasha growled, but kept his gaze on Kikyo.

Michael smirked. "I was sitting outside enjoying the nice air and when I looked inside it looked like everyone was having so much fun so I thought I would join in!"

Sara jumped up off the couch as soon as she seen Michael and ran to him! "Oh, my love, I have missed you so much!" She said as she held on to him.

Michael didn't know what to think as Sara latched on to him. What the hell? How was she involved in this? "What the hell are you doing here, Sara?"

She looked up at him with a bright smile. "I came to save you from Kagome. I know she has a spell on you! You couldn't possibly love her when you love me!"

Michael frowned. "I don't love you, Sara, I never have!"

Sara shook her head frantically, still clinging to him. "That's not true! You love me or you wouldn't have made love to me!"

Michael tried to pry her arms off of him and stepped back. "No, Sara that was a one time thing! I love Kagome and she is the only one for me!"

Sara screamed. "You're a liar! You said I was beautiful and smart! You said you could see yourself being with someone like me!"

"Yes but I didn't mean you! You're my employee, Sara!"

Tears were streaming down Sara's face as she tried to reach for him again only to have him back away. "You are under her spell, but it will disappear and you will realize how much you love me! As soon as that bitch is dead, you will see how much you love me!"

Inuyasha looked back at the woman_. What the hell was wrong with this woman_, he thought? She was crazy as hell! She means to kill Kagome which meant that she was still alive!

"That wasn't part of the plan, Sara! You promised me you wouldn't kill her!" Kikyo said, her hands were shaking as she tried to steady the gun.

Sara glared at her. "And I told her that I would never let her live after taking what's mine! Michael doesn't love her, he loves me! And as soon as she and that mutt are dead, Emi will become our daughter and live with us!"

"Like hell you crazy Bitch!"

All four of them turned to see Kagome bracing herself against the door frame. She was covered in dirt and blood and could barely hold her head up. She was glaring at Sara as she began walking towards her.

"You will never take my daughter from me! I will hunt you down and skin you alive while you scream! She is mine!" Kagome was seething by the time she reached Sara.

"How…how did you get out?!" Sara gasped as she backed away from Kagome.

Inuyasha felt sick as he looked at her state. She was bruised from her head to her arms and possibly more. He wanted to run to her but Kikyo kept the gun on him so he wouldn't move.

Kikyo covered her mouth with her free hand as she took in the sight of her sister. "Oh Kagome," She whispered and then turned to glare at Sara. "I will kill you for what you have done!" She aimed the gun at her.

Everything happened within a second. Inuyasha dove for Kikyo, knocking the gun out of her hand as Michael dove for her Kagome to knock her out of the way. She landed in a painfully heap right as the gun went off. Sara had the gun aimed towards Kikyo and Inuyasha. Everything froze as Kikyo and Inuyasha looked at one another before Kikyo fell to the ground. A pool of blood formed under her and Inuyasha stood staring at her.

Kagome screamed as she crawled to her sister. Michael tackled Sara to the ground, holding her down. Tears streaked down Kagome's blood and dirt covered face. She pulled Kikyo's head onto her lap, brushing her bangs aside.

"Oh Kikyo," Kagome whispered.

"Shh, this isn't your fault, I did this!" She cooed as she rested her hand on Kagome's cheek. "I did this because I thought I was loosing you like father. I wanted to keep you to myself, Kagome. I hated the thought of sharing you with anyone. You are my beloved sister. I love you so much!"

Kagome sobbed as she held onto Kikyo's hand. "I have always loved you, Kikyo. I would never have left you behind. Please stay with me! Don't leave me, Kikyo. Your niece never got a chance to meet her aunt." Kagome's voice was shaken and full of emotions.

Kikyo smiled up at her and brushed her tears away. "Never fear, I will always look after you and Emi. She is so beautiful, Kagome. She….she is in the…bedroom upstairs. I know….I know I can never….ask for your…forgiveness, but please…don't hate me."

Kagome sobbed harder. "Never Kikyo, I could never hate you. Please don't talk like that; you'll be fine I promise."

Kikyo looked up at Kagome and then to Inuyasha. Her eyes said the apology that she couldn't voice her self. Inuyasha nodded his head as if understanding. Kikyo smiled and looked back up at Kagome. "I love you, little sister….never forget me!" Kikyo's eyes closed and her hand went limp.

Kagome couldn't move as her sister drew her last breath and left this world. "No no no no no no." She repeated over and over again until Inuyasha pulled her into his arms and held her close.

Sesshomaru had already called the authorities, you could hear the sirens outside but Kagome paid them no mind. She let go of Inuyasha and ran up the stairs to find her daughter. She found her in a room huddled up against a corner wall, hiding her face.

"Emi!" Kagome screamed and ran to her daughter.

"Mommy!" Emi launched herself in Kagome's arms crying hysterically. "That woman said that you were dead and she was going to take me away to be her daughter."

Kagome clung to her daughter trying to soothe her. "That won't happen sweetie. Mommy isn't going anywhere."

She walked down the stairs to see Sara being hauled out by the police. She was screaming for Michael to rescue her but he ignored it and walked to Kagome.

"Kagome, I am so sorry for what she has done to you! I knew that she was in love with me but I never thought that it would go this far."

Kagome put her hand on Michael's arm and smiled a broken smile. "You had no idea what she was like; you couldn't have known what she was capable of. I just wish Ki-Kikyo would have realized sooner what she was like. She easily controlled my sister's need to have me back and away from Inuyasha."

Michael wanted to say more, but he couldn't find the words. He watched as the love of his life walked straight into the arms of another man and just smiled. He couldn't compete with the love they shared. To Kagome, Inuyasha was the only one she would ever see. He was her star in a dark world that held no meaning other than being loved by him. With a nod of his head he walked out of the house to leave them alone, a tear sliding down his face.

Inuyasha finished telling the officer his side of the story and watched as they carried Kikyo's…body outside. His heart ached in his chest and it was all he could do not to break down and cry. He turned slightly to see Kagome walking straight to him with Emi in her arms. She was banged up and bruised, but was still an angel in his eyes. Emi held out her arms to him, wanting comfort from her daddy.

"Hey little one, are you okay?" He asked her as he kissed the top of her head.

Emi nodded and hugged him tight. "I don't like it here, daddy, can we go home?"

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and smiled. "I think we should all go home." He said as he held Kagome close and walked out into the night.

Six Month's Later

Kikyo's funeral was over with and her sister was laid to rest. Kagome fought back the tears once again. She could still feel the dismal and sorrowful atmosphere they had buried her in. She missed her sister more than anything. The night they told her mother what happened she had been devastated but was also happy to see that Kagome and her grand-daughter was all right. Her mother didn't speak to anyone for a long time until one day Sango had come over to announce that she and Miroku were getting married. Her mother's eyes lightened and she began helping the daughter she had adopted long ago.

Kagome had quit her job and moved back home. Michael was reluctant to let her go but couldn't deny her happiness so he decided that with the money from the merger he would open up another business in Tokyo making Kagome a CEO. At first she refused the job but Inuyasha convinced her that she should take it. He sympathized with the man. He knew that loving Kagome was what he wanted to do but since he couldn't he would make sure that she would want for nothing in this world.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She turned to see Emi running in and showing off her flower girl dress. "Don't I look pretty mommy?" She asked as she spun around.

Kagome smiled and picked up her daughter, planting a kiss on her cheek. "You sure are. You are the most beautiful person in the world."

"You come pretty close yourself!" Inuyasha said as he stood in the door way.

Kagome gasped as she looked Inuyasha up and down. He was wearing a black tux with a deep purple tie and his hair was drawn back into a low pony tail. "You are looking good yourself, sir." Kagome said with a giggle.

She was dressed in her maid of honor dress. It was long and slinky, a deep purple the same as Inuyasha's tie. The straps hung off her shoulders giving her an elegant look.

"Are you almost ready mommy?" Emi asked as she bounced out of her mother's arms and took hold of her hand.

"Sure thing!" Kagome said with a smile.

The wedding was beautiful, everyone was crying. They had all thought this day would never going to come and when the preacher pronounced them man and wife the whole church yelled, "Finally!"

The reception was held in the ball room of the Takashi Building. Kagome was watching as Inuyasha danced with Emi. She had never seen her daughter as happy as she giggled in her father's arms. Kagome smiled and looked over at the happy couple. Finally Sango and Miroku were married and Kagome couldn't be any happier for the two. She always knew Sango was stubborn but she also knew that Miroku would get the best of her. A hand came into her view, startling Kagome. She looked up to see Inuyasha smiling at her.

"May I have this dance?" He asked as he pulled her close to him.

"I think you may," Kagome said as they walked out to the dance floor.

They held each other close for a while until Kagome pulled back to look into his eyes. "I never thought I would be with you again. I always thought that I was destined to never have you. Emi loves you so much, you have made her happy."

Inuyasha smiled. "And you, Kagome, have I made you happy?"

Kagome smiled. "Yes you have! I love you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stopped dancing and looked down at her. "I know what I did in the past hurt you. I know I can never take it back or gain time with because of it, but I want you to know I love you. I didn't make you happy before, but what about now?" He said as he knelt down on one knee, holding a diamond between his thumb and finger.

Kagome gasped as tears fell from her eyes. "Yes, a thousand times!" Inuyasha smiled and scooped her up in his arms, spinning her around. They could barely hear the cheers and shouts around them.

Inuyasha sat Kagome down, kissing her gently. "I have you now and I am never letting you go!" He vowed.

Kagome laughed. "Good because I don't think Emi would like it if you did. Plus the baby needs a father you know!"

Inuyasha froze. "Ba-baby?"

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha crushed her to him. "We are going to have a baby, another baby! I love you so much Kagome, you, Emi, and this new baby. Thank you so much."

Kagome cried as she seen tears stream down his face. She knew Inuyasha loved her but to see proof of it blew her mind. "Princess, this is our happily ever after!"

Kagome shook her head. "No, this is our happily ever beginning.

Thank you all once again for all the support. You guys made everything so absolutely fantastic. I will be continuing my other story Imaginary Friend. I have other stories in mind but if you guys have any ideas please feel free to tell me. Review the last chapter *cries* I need chocolate. And just so you know I bawled when Kikyo died. I had to stop writing for an hour because of it.


End file.
